


Ниндзя-Копия

by Lavender_Prime



Series: The Copy Ninja [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Еще никогда прозвище «Ниндзя-Копия» не было таким уместным.Вернувшись с миссии, Какаши обнаруживает в деревне своего двойника, который пришел на сутки раньше его и утверждает, что Какаши - его клон. Все бы ничего, да только у них общие воспоминания, устойчивость к ранениям, а разницы между ними не видит даже Паккун.Что делать с фактами, если все они свидетельствуют против тебя? Даже гений не уверен в ответе...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Copy Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400008) by JBMcDragon. 



До деревни Какаши доплелся, матеря по очереди всех богов миссий – по его подсчетам, их набиралось не менее дюжины – за редкостный кавардак. Тем не менее, все уже кончилось, и ему осталось лишь сдать отчет – накарябанный на привалах на обратном пути– и пойти домой.  _Домой_ – какое прекрасное слово!  
Центр миссий был по пути, если только если Какаши и вправду туда собирался. Так бы он зашел гораздо позднее, но тогда пришлось бы делать крюк по собственным следам. И дело было вовсе не в том, что он любил доводить людей своими опозданиями - честно говоря, ему было просто лень возвращаться.  
Он неторопливо вошел в здание – поразительно, насколько удачно медленная походка маскирует боль – и прогулялся до основного офиса. Прогулочный шаг тоже отлично все маскирует.  
В офисе оставался один-единственный работник, но учитывая поздний час, этого и следовало ожидать. Чунин, сидевший за столом (ростом с Какаши или чуть выше, по его прикидкам), рассеянно посмотрел на него.  
Чтобы затем впиться куда как более острым взглядом. Черные брови взлетели вверх, к темным, забранным в хвост волосам. Потом так же стремительно опустились вниз, сойдясь над изумительно прямым носом.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – резко выпалил он.  
Какаши замер на пороге, потом подчеркнуто обеспокоенно обернулся. За ним никого не было. Хотя он и так прекрасно знал, что там ни души. Так что он повернулся обратно и посмотрел на чунина.  
Он с ним уже встречался. Здесь же, в Центре Миссий. И было что-то там такое, про команду номер семь... но воспоминание всплыло и ускользнуло. Крепкое телосложение, мышцы шиноби и гневные черные глаза.  
Какаши солнечно улыбнулся.  
– Завалиться в постель. Может быть, поужинать. Но конкретно здесь и сейчас меня удовлетворит сдача отчета о миссии.  
Оказывается, даже загорелая кожа может краснеть; чунин лишь стал темно-красным вместо ярко-розового. Он вскочил и начал собирать бумаги быстрыми резкими движениями.  
– В постель и поужинать. Пошел к чертям. Офис закрыт. Сдашь завтра.  
У Какаши под маской вытянулось лицо. Офис не был закрыт. Тут еще ничего не было закрыто!   
– Или же, – протянул Какаши, еще сильнее сутулясь, – ты можешь выполнить свою работу, а я смогу сдать все сегодня. – Он выудил свой свиток (форма 32Б) и помахал им. – Ты же знаешь, что хочешь его. Это порадует твою канцелярскую душонку.  
Чунин – должно быть, чунин, двигался он слишком хорошо для генина – взорвался. Папки, что он держал, обрушились на стол с оглушительным грохотом.  
– Мерзавец! Сначала смешиваешь меня с грязью, а теперь впархиваешь сюда танцующей походкой, пошлишь и язвишь? Вот уж нет! Пошел вон!  
Да он еще даже не начал!.. Ситуация становилась все чудесатее и чудесатее, и в голову Какаши закралось страшное подозрение.  
– Могу согласиться, что я – в общем и целом – мерзавец и часто пошлю и язвлю, но почти уверен, что с тобой за последнее время я ничего эдакого не проделывал. – Он улыбнулся. – По крайней мере, насколько я помню. Может, какая-то мелочь и не отложилась в памяти. – Такая вероятность была, и это его удручало. Так много тех, кого можно подразнить, так мало времени... – Как бы там ни было, сейчас я бы хотел сдать свой отчет о миссии. – Он вновь покачал в воздухе свитком.  
– Можешь засунуть его себе в задницу.  
– Больно будет.  
Чунин продолжил, словно не слыша Какаши.  
– Я мог быть пьян в дупель, но такое твое поведение – не прощают. – Он бегло пролистал папки, схватил одну из середины и две сверху и величаво обогнул стол.  
– И отъебись, – рявкнул он на прощание и промаршировал за дверь.  
Какаши остался стоять посреди офиса наедине с усиливающейся головной болью. Только этого ему сейчас не хватало. Аккуратно положив отчет на пустой стол, он развернулся и потащился к себе домой.

***

  
Это должна была быть очень простая миссия. Или предполагалась таковой для Ниндзя-Копии. Найти отступника из Тумана, что досаждает пограничным деревенькам, скопировать его дзюцу, мешающее другим шиноби его убить, и вернуться домой. Если бы он сумел верно разыграть свои карты, то ему бы даже не пришлось разбираться с этим ублюдком лично. И вплоть до самого последнего дня у него на руках был флеш-роял. Он объединился с двумя шиноби; два «охотника» из Тумана сочли, что он послужит им джокером. Как раз то, что нужно.  
В тот момент ему и в голову не приходило, сколько от предателя будет хлопот.  
Самым разумным было оставаться по возможности незамеченным. Пока шиноби отвлекали друг друга, Какаши сосредоточил чакру и создал своего точного двойника – разница была примерно как между обычным и теневым клоном. Нечто с его же личностью, его же способностями; для этого приходилось половинить чакру, но результат того стоил. Теневые клоны слишком легко исчезали, а ему нужно было что-то посущественнее, что продержалось бы в схватке достаточно долго, чтобы собрать и доставить ему потом полезную информацию о противнике. Кроме того, в итоге оставалось достаточно силы и чакры, чтобы активировать и применить Шаринган.  
Две пары глаз гораздо лучше уловят все нюансы чакры и печатей, требуемых для неизвестного дзюцу.  
Но потом... о, вот потом стало куда интереснее. Когда переговоры с отступником закончились ничем, туманники атаковали. Они швырялись в него различными дзюцу Ветра и Земли, разруха была такая, что Какаши приходилось постоянно уворачиваться, чтобы остаться целым и невредимым. К счастью, производимый шум мог бы заглушить лавину, так что ему нужно было заботиться только о скорости, а не о скрытности. Приятно, когда вражеский шиноби сам облегчает тебе работу.  
В первые минуты он подумал, что ему в союзники достались редкостные неумехи. Их дзюцу выходили не так, как задумывались, возвращались обратно или сталкивались друг с другом. Тем временем отступник тоже не бездействовал – в создаваемом ими хаосе каждое его движение было взвешенным и обдуманным. Какаши же в создаваемом ими хаосе держал Шаринган открытым, но не особо уделял внимание тому, что видел. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы пройти на волосок от смерти и не пасть жертвой случайного взрыва или дзюцу.  
Бой был тяжелым и быстрым, они метались между скал и деревьев, потом вылетели в поля, где охотников и добили. У одного из них дзюцу почти получилось, но неестественный огненный дракон, сплетенный им из одного воздуха, скрючился и взорвался, выйдя из-под контроля.  
Простое дзюцу переноса помогло бы Какаши унести ноги отсюда. Он сложил печати, сосредоточил чакру...  
И обнаружил себя в пятнадцати метрах от поля боя, да вот только вверх ногами и стремительно падающего на землю.  
К тому времени, как он пришел в сознание, двое охотников были мертвы, а отступника нигде не было видно. Он  _знал_ , что не налажал с простейшим дзюцу переноса. То есть, это он так думал до тех пор, пока не отправился домой, закрыв глаз-Шаринган и проигрывая в уме то, что запечатлелось в его памяти. И тут он понял.  
Все было просто. Просто и гениально. Отступник генерировал волны, искажавшие чакру. На последних стадиях любого дзюцу она просто... корежилась. То, что под их воздействие попал и Какаши – единственное объяснение неудачного перемещения – означало, что у них круговая, а не точечная область охвата. Не то, что можно использовать, когда с тобой команда (разумеется, если не сказать им, чего ожидать), но у него хватает и одиночных миссий... Эффект не может длиться слишком долго – ниндзя накладывал дзюцу каждые несколько минут, однако похоже, что оно требовало минимум чакры.  
Конечно, от понимания великолепного нового дзюцу его голова или тело меньше болеть не стали. И ожоги на плече, и осколки в левой ноге тоже сами собой не исчезли. Это если еще забыть о том, что он провалялся сутки без сознания, ослабел и одурел от обезвоживания. Но вода, пищпакет, стандартный набор лекарств и перевязка – и положение перестало быть настолько плачевным.  
Он повторял дзюцу всю дорогу домой.

***

  
Каким-то образом расстояние от Центра миссий до квартиры показалось Какаши куда большим, чем расстояние от отступника до деревни. Наверное, ему стоило пойти в больницу – с ожогами шутки плохи. Но он вытащил из ноги осколки еще там, на поле, и даже зашил худшие раны. А в его ванной была мазь и бинты, и если боль совсем уж усилится, он всегда сможет обратиться к медику. Получит лекцию и медикаменты, потом рухнет и проспит всю боль.  
«Проспит» – звучало как музыка.  
Он вспышкой чакры отомкнул печати на двери, шагнул внутрь...  
И застыл.  
Он был у себя на кухне.  
Смотрел, стоя у раковины – голая грудь, бинты вокруг торса, ни маски, ни хитай-ате – и хмурился.  
Было немного досадно узнать, насколько у него на самом деле выразительное лицо. Какаши списал то, что его до сих пор не атаковали, на свой раненый и изможденный вид, но... даже его чакра говорила ему, что перед ним никакой не злоумышленник. Она утверждала, что перед ним нет никого еще. Только он сам.  
Он сложил «Кай». Он сам, стоящий у раковины, усмехнулся.  
– Только не это, – проговорил он-сам-стоящий-у-раковины. – Мой теневой клон.  
Бровь Какаши поползла вверх. Ну конечно. Неверно исполненное дзюцу. Если отступник наложил свое перед тем, как они начали драться... Какаши вздохнул.  
– Ну, разве я не дьявольский красавчик?  
Усмешка Какаши-на-кухне стала еще шире.  
– Я это и так знаю. А теперь – почему бы тебе не развеяться и исчезнуть?  
Какаши нахмурился – главным образом из-за того, что он собирался сказать примерно то же самое (только, надо надеяться, менее высокомерным тоном), а такая предсказуемость раздражала.  
– Мне? Но я же не клон. Может, ты?  
Он-у-раковины вздернул серебряную бровь, под полуприкрытым веком лениво завращался Шаринган.  
– Что, мания величия разыгралась? Есть один способ это выяснить. – Неуловимым для глаза движением Какаши-на-кухне перехватил поудобнее нож и метнул его.  
Какаши увернулся, перетекая в нужную позицию, быстро складывая печати.  
– Оставь, – протянул Какаши-на-кухне. – Ты просто «Пуф!» и исчезнешь. – Он уже вооружился следующим ножом.  
– Меня уже ранили, спасибо. – Он сложил последнюю печать и – прежде, чем взвесил ущерб для своей же квартиры – дыхнул на двойника огнем.  
– Я уже тут. – Голос раздался позади него. Он  _молниеносно_ оказался сзади? Очевидно, припомнил своего сенсея – его сенсея – и его дивное дзюцу. Какаши извернулся и выдул остатки пламени в дугу, концом упирающуюся в клона.  
– Яйца Будды, Какаши! – заорал кто-то из прихожей. – Ты что, решил устроить ковру аутодафе? Согласна, он страшненький, но не...  
Клон исчез. Он не мог перемеситься далеко. Какаши раскинул чакру, ища что-нибудь необычное – за исключением того, что он искал как раз не «необычное», но ничего не находил. Клон мог быть где угодно, хоть на полпути из деревни.  
– Проклятье, – пробормотал Какаши. Что ж, он хотя бы не натворит гадостей: если клон – это он, то он не навредит деревне.  
Или, может, это его усталость подсовывает ему удобную причину для того, чтобы не срываться с места за созданием, которое вряд ли найдет. В данный момент его это не беспокоило. Обмякнув, он рухнул в кресло. Вокруг плясали маленькие язычки пламени, радостно нападая на вышеупомянутый уродливый ковер и чистые бежевые стены.  
Анко высунула голову из-за угла и подняла брови.  
– Косметический ремонт устраиваешь?  
Он со стоном закрыл лицо руками. Большой палец заныл.  
– У меня проблема, – пробормотал он из-под маски и ладоней.  
– Угу. Начни с того, что заимей чакроподавляющие средства от огня.  
– Что? – Он отнял руки от лица ровно в тот момент, когда Анко принялась сбивать огнетушителем взметнувшиеся языки пламени.   
Какаши скривился.   
– Ладно,  _две_ проблемы. 

***

  
– А классно потрахались, согласись?  
Ирука чуть не выронил горшок, из которого перекладывал в тарелку жаркое – поздний ужин после сверхурочной работы. Но вместо того, чтобы банально уронить его на пол, Ирука круто развернулся и метнул горшок в тень на окне.  
Ниндзя-Копия увернулся. Жаль.  
Хуже того, жаркое расплескалось по улице. Проклятье.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – рявкнул он.  
Какаши, казалось, задумался. Без своей маски – на нем были лишь штаны и бинты, что Ирука обязательно бы отметил, если бы успокоился достаточно, чтобы начать думать – его можно было бы назвать «задумавшимся» вместо привычного «сволочной». Если бы, конечно, сволочизм не был неотъемлемой частью его поведения.   
– Стать Гокаге, – наконец, ответил он. – И пирога.  
Сложно сердиться на того, кто этого  _даже не замечает._  
– Пирога?  
– Фруктового. Со сладкой-пресладкой начинкой и хрустящей корочкой. Я вот лично неравнодушен к вишне.  
Замечает он там что или нет, но Ирука начал взглядом подыскивать, что бы еще эдакое швырнуть. Стоп! Только не тарелки. Он за них и так слишком много выложил. Вместо этого он схватил наизготовку металлический заварной чайничек - тот обошелся всего в пять баксов плюс скидка.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь, Ирука-кун.  
Какаши мгновенно переместился, теперь голос звучал совсем рядом с ухом Ируки. Тот даже не попытался определить, где именно, сразу от души замахнулся.  
Сильная рука перехватила его запястье, пережимая сухожилия, пока кисть не обмякла и чайник не грохнулся на пол.  
– О, как больно моему сердцу! – С ума сойти, Какаши обиделся. Он умел замечательно надувать губы – когда хотел.  
Ирука глянул на него.  
– А мне больно руке.  
Ниндзя-Копия отпустил его, запрыгнул на подоконник и ослепительно улыбнулся. Улыбка обнажала зубы: клыки немного крупнее обычного, пара нижних зубов чуть заходит друг за друга. Предыдущей ночью Ирука находил эту улыбку исключительно обаятельной. Сразу сбавляла Какаши с десяток лет. Сейчас он бы вбил эти кривоватые зубы прямо в его придурошный рот.  
– Когда я был на последней миссии, – начал Какаши, – я создал теневого клона.  
– Рад за тебя. Уверен, он был твоим первым.  
Какаши продолжил говорить, в точности как тогда, в Центре миссий:  
– Но не простого теневого клона, а максимально похожего и усиленного. Одна из хитростей Шарингана, как можешь догадаться. И теперь он, кажется, думает, что он – это я. Дзюцу, которое я там выучил, заставляет другие дзюцу действовать не так, как они должны. В том числе и это.  
– Ах, бедняжка. – В голосе Ируки было что угодно, только не сочувствие.  
Но Какаши все еще говорил:  
– Я развеял дзюцу клонирования, но он не исчез. А теперь он пришел в деревню, считая себя настоящим.  
– Нанеси ему рану, и он схлопнется. – Чтоб его, нет! Он не собирался вмешиваться, как бы интересно – и до ужаса захватывающе – все ни звучало.  
– Не смог. К тому же он уже ранен… Думаю, придется обратиться к Хокаге.  
– Тогда какого ... ты тут делаешь? – Он подхватил чайник и с грохотом водрузил его на плиту. Обернувшись, он обнаружил Какаши позади себя.  
– Потому что ты точно знаешь, где я провел прошлую ночь. Будешь моим главным свидетелем.  
Ирука откинул голову, чтобы повыразительнее посмотреть в чье-то слишком-близко-оказавшееся лицо.  
– Я бы лучше в гробу тебя увидел.  
Какаши просиял.  
– Чудесно! У тебя еще будет масса возможностей. – С этим он схватил Ируку за запястье и со вспышкой чакры перенес их обоих.

***

  
– Цунаде-сама, теневой клон найден! – Аоба отошел в угол, сопровождаемый Какаши, который выглядел измученным; за ними следовала Анко.  
– Я – не теневой клон. – Какаши не стал утомленно вздыхать, но был к этому близок. Он кивнул на другого Какаши, стоящего посреди ее кабинета. – Вот клон.  
Какаши, прибывший первым – без водолазки и маски, – послал Хокаге взгляд, в котором ясно читалось, что несчастное создание совсем рехнулось. Хотя для самой Цунаде они выглядели совершенно одинаково.  
– Так, – резко сказала она (в конце концов, был уже час ночи). – Оба сюда и дайте мне ваши руки. – Это был самый простой способ разобраться, и даже если идея исходила от, по-видимому, брошенного любовника – она ничуть не возражала.  
Ирука, скрестив руки на груди, злобно косился на обоих из угла, на его запястье потихоньку наливался роскошный синячище. Анко, что привела в офис возможного клона, встала рядом с ним. Оба Какаши подошли к столу, подозрительно оглядывая друг друга.  
Как только они приблизились, Цунаде выхватила кунай, и сталь тускло сверкнула в свете лампы. Аоба встал у двери, а Изумо занял место у окна. Если какой-нибудь Какаши вздумает бежать... Ну, по крайней мере, они его притормозят.  
Одетый Какаши протянул руку так, словно его каждый день резали кунаем. Что, возможно, было недалеко от истины.  
Полуобнаженный Какаши подал руку так, будто доказывал, что ему нечего бояться – в отличие от клона.  
Качественного теневого клона не развеять царапиной, но достаточно будет глубокого пореза. Цунаде схватила одетого Какаши за запястье мертвой хваткой, поднимая руку выше. Он по-прежнему выглядел скучающим. Лезвие куная легко прошло через рукав и плоть, до мышц. Она заметила, как напрягся под маской подбородок, а сухожилия под ее пальцами стали как каменные. Но он не исчез.  
Что означало... Прежде, чем другой успел сорваться с места, она схватила его за запястье и полоснула по руке.  
Брызнула кровь. Он тоже не исчез.  
– Цунаде-сама, это было ужасно грубо. Я уж было подумал, что тот вам больше понравился. – Без маски было видно, что он задет до глубины души.  
– А теперь что? – спросила из своего угла Анко, перестав шептаться с Ирукой и внимательно наблюдая.  
Шизуне выступила вперед и брызнула на обе царапины анестетиком, прежде чем начать зашивать порез у одетого двойника.  
– А теперь мне придется покупать новую водолазку, – безрадостно произнес он. – Нельзя было просто спросить, какие раны на нас уже есть?  
Цунаде пожала плечами.  
– Рассказывайте, что случилось.

***

  
Какаши стоял в быстро заполняющейся народом комнате и злился на полуголого теневого клона, который отказывался признавать, что он – теневой клон. Он поведал им все, что помнил, только затем, чтобы потом узнать, что теневой клон рассказал им то же самое – за исключением того, что сбежать у него получилось удачнее и он не провалялся несколько часов без сознания. Он прибыл в деревню днем ранее и даже сдал отчет о миссии. У него был свидетель, и он пришел к Хокаге первым – его версия звучала правдиво.  
– Если бы я был теневым клоном, – возразил Какаши, – я бы не очнулся после того, как вырубился.  
– Теоретически – да, – нахмурилась Цунаде. – А еще ты только что был обязан развеяться в дым. Ирука, ты с ним спал. Скажи, как по-твоему, он похож на клона?  
Ирука – сенсей из Академии, он учил команду номер семь, как припомнил Какаши. Редкостная заноза в заднице – перевел взгляд с одного Какаши на другого.  
– Ничего не могу сказать. Извините, Цунаде-сама.  
– Если бы я был теневым клоном, – заметил полуобнаженный Какаши, – я бы изо всех сил старался избежать ударов. – Он многозначительно посмотрел на Какаши.  
– Анко, ты можешь знать лучше. Какой...  
Анко пожала плечами и ткнула пальцем в одетого Какаши.  
– Этот очень похож на Какаши. – Она указала на другого. – А этот – на Какаши в дурном настроении.  
Цунаде сжала переносицу. Затем, глубоко вздохнув, достала кисть и чернильницу, прошла к полуобнаженному Какаши и нанесла на его грудь знаки печати. Даже с расстояния пары метров Какаши чувствовал исходящую от поблескивающих знаков чакру.  
– Тебя, – начала Цунаде, – мы будем звать «Хатаке». Оставайся в деревне, пока я со всем не разберусь. – Затем она прошагала к Какаши и нарисовала те же знаки печати на единственно видимом участке кожи. Он прикрыл обычный глаз прежде, чем она ткнула в него кистью, напоминая себе, что нельзя шарахаться от собственной Хокаге. Не стоило ее обижать сейчас, когда его личность поставлена под сомнение. – А ты будешь «Какаши». Оставайся в деревне.  
– Да, Хокаге-сама, – произнесли они в унисон и переглянулись.  
– Анко, Ирука, для вас новое задание. – Цунаде со стуком опустила чернильницу. – Постоянно держите одного из них в поле зрения.  
Анко встрепенулась:  
– Цунаде-сама, завтра я отправляюсь...  
– Уже нет.  
– У меня уроки!... – возмутился Ирука.  
– Он станет твоим помощником. Ни один из них не вернется в их квартиру, кроме как забрать вещи. А сейчас я иду спать.  
Они молча смотрели, как Цунаде уходит, а вслед за ней – Изумо и Шизуне. Аоба посмотрел на стоящую неподвижно четверку.  
– Я не могу закрыть, пока вы не уйдете.  
Они, немного ошарашенные приказами, вышли. В холле Ирука остановился – блокировав собой всех идущих, – и показал на Какаши.  
– Беру этого.  
Анко поглядела на двойников. Те посмотрели на нее в ответ.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что Хатаке, – он ткнул пальцем в полуодетого мужчину, с которым ему случилось переспать, – сволочь.  
Анко пожала плечами.  
– Так это ж Какаши.  
Какаши раздраженно поджал губы, это было заметно даже сквозь маску, и стиснул руки в карманах в кулаки. Он выглядел, насколько это возможно, еще бледнее, чем обычно.  
– Вообще-то я тоже тут стою.  
– И там тоже, – сострила Анко, успокаивающе похлопав его по руке.  
Ирука, словно Какаши не было, продолжил:  
– Да, было такое, я переспал с вот этим Какаши. В смысле – Хатаке. Так что уж лучше я останусь с другим.  
– А у меня есть право голоса? – поинтересовался Хатаке.  
– Нет, – хором ответили Ирука и Анко.  
– Хочешь добрать полный комплект впечатлений? – искоса глянул на него Какаши, но больше «для порядка». За что заработал фырканье от Анко и свирепый взгляд от Ируки.  
– Даже не думай тоже залезть в мои штаны, – буркнул чунин.  
Какаши широко улыбнулся под маской.  
– И не мечтаю.  
– Все равно там довольно погано, – вставил Хатаке.  
– О боги. Все, проехали, забираю этого. Давай делиться. – Анко положила ладони на спину Какаши и пихнула его к Ируке. У нее получилось только потому, что она чуть не попала по его ожогам, и он дернулся вперед, чтобы избежать этого.  
– У меня что, совсем нет выбора? – угрюмо спросил он.  
– Никакого. Слушай, меня только что сдернули с хорошо оплачиваемой работенки всего лишь за то, что я оказалась в не том месте и не в то время. Если в моих силах сделать тебя несчастным, я сделаю.  
Какаши обдумал это. Затем улыбнулся.   
– Бери Хатаке.

***

  
– Неплохое местечко. – Что вообще-то было наглой ложью. Ирука жил в старом районе деревни, в обветшалом здании, павшем жертвой всевозможных вредителей. Квартира чунина была однокомнатной, но с ванной, которая, по прикидкам Какаши, была больше, чем вся его квартира вместе взятая. Но его квартира была... ну, его. А квартира Ируки – нет.   
Ирука, несомненно, не пропустил саркастичные нотки – или же он по-прежнему злился на всех на свете. Он метнул на Какаши свирепый взгляд и захлопнул за ним дверь.  
– Учителя не так много зарабатывают.  
– О? А мы сейчас о зарплатах говорим?  
На какой-то миг Какаши показалось, что тот не собирается отвечать. Потом Ирука развернулся и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь.  
– Не могу дождаться, когда они обнаружат, кто из вас фальшивка, и прикончат его.  
– Ты не одинок в своем стремлении, – сухо ответил Какаши. Он шагнул в сторону, уклоняясь от одинокого, чуть подергивающегося пальца. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что я-то с тобой не спал? Что прошлой ночью я тихо-мирно возвращался домой?  
– Хвала богам. Секс по-любому был ужасным.  
Каким бы усталым он ни был, Какаши выдавил из себя солнечную улыбку.  
– А вот и оно. Доказательство, что это был не я. Кто угодно скажет, что я – невыразимо умелый любовник и зверь в постели. Теперь, если ты не возражаешь, – продолжил он, прежде чем Ирука вставил хоть слово, – я приму душ. И лягу в постель. Не твою! Не беспокойся. Раз уж с тобой так погано, я лучше свою книжку почитаю. – Помахивая вытащенной из кармана книжкой, под сбивчивые уверения Ируки, что в постели он –  _бесподобен_ , спасибо большое, Какаши направился в ванную.  
Ранее они заглянули к нему домой за сменой одежды и всем, что на следующий день могло ему понадобиться. Он молился, чтобы Цунаде не потребовалось больше времени для разбора всей этой путаницы  
Прихватив с собой поясную сумку, он заперся в ванной и присел на крышку унитаза. Плечо дергало, нога горела, а аккуратная цепочка швов, наложенных Шизуне, ощущалась свежим клеймом. И это помимо списка мелких болячек – вроде ноющих мышц и мозоли на правой пятке. К черту их.  
Какаши включил воду и принялся медленно раздеваться, не трогая при этом бинты на ожогах – они присохли к телу, и джонин немного опасался их отдирать. Неподвижно стоять под лезвием остро заточенного куная – это одно, а сдирать марлю вместе с кусками обгорелой кожи – совершенно другое.  
Он шагнул под чуть теплую воду и содрогнулся всем телом, тут же быстро переключая на холодную. От любого тепла обожженные участки начинали нестерпимо гореть, причиняя невыносимую боль. Все остальное страдало за компанию.   
Довольно быстро бинты, как и гной под ними, намокли и размягчились. Стиснув зубы, Какаши содрал марлю и кинул ее в угол, на кафель пола, та упала с тихим плюхом. «Потом подберу», – решил он.  
Далее следовало промыть раны. За годы он навострился составлять списки дел. Большинство из них как средство отвлечения были бесполезны, но пять тысяч триста шесть из них все же подействовали. Он промыл все – дважды, – пока не убедился, что раны очищены и в них не попадет инфекция. Поразительно, сколько причиненной самому же себе боли может вытерпеть человек, если очень припрет. Дрожа, он выключил воду, вылез из ванной и встал на небольшой коврик возле нее. Вытащил из сумки банку с мазью от ожогов и щедро нанес ее на плечо, после чего вновь замотал бинтами. Надо было попросить у Шизуне порцию той чудной анестезии. Впрочем, уже поздно. Он достал пузырек с болеутоляющим, взвесил в уме – ходить сонным или не чувствующим боли – и, в итоге, принял две таблетки. Если не верить, что раздраженный чунин не прикончит тебя посреди ночи, кому тогда вообще верить?  
Уж конечно, не клону.  
Поверх бинтов он надел – медленно и осторожно – водолазку, затем осмотрел ногу, в которую попали осколки. По крайней мере, она болела уже меньше. Несколькими быстрыми движениями он обмотал бедро и закрепил повязку, потом натянул мягкие фланелевые штаны. С серебряных волос еще капало, но он подхватил сумку и вышел в гостиную.  
Ируки нигде не было видно, а дверь в спальню была закрыта. Утомленно радуясь окончанию этого долгого дня, Какаши рухнул на диван и уснул.


	2. Chapter 2

Ирука стоял в собственной гостиной, над так и не разложенным футоном, и задумчиво рассматривал спящего Ниндзя-Копию. На нем по-прежнему не было маски. Фланелевые штаны сползли на худые бедра, а водолазка задралась, обнажая полоску кожи, по сравнению с черной тканью белеющую, как лунный свет.  
Высохнув, его волосы потеряли серебристый оттенок, став, как обычно, снежно-белыми, и прядки, мягкие и шелковистые, ниспадали на лицо. Он выглядел измученным. И юным – без своей вечной маски. Кожа была нежной – Ирука убедился в этом лично – и почти не исчерченной шрамами. Область вокруг не прикрываемого глаза была чуть тронута загаром, а сейчас еще и раскрашена черной звездообразной печатью Цунаде. Из-за этих чернил он выглядел еще моложе – ребенок, поигравший с папиной кисточкой и символами.  
Он тихо и мирно спал – такой красивый, с его острым подбородком и слабыми морщинками от улыбок в уголках рта – неважно, искренние были эти улыбки или нет.  
С нескрываемым наслаждением Ирука поднял с пола кучу мокрых бинтов и швырнул их Ниндзя-Копии прямо в грудь.  
Какаши проснулся в замешательстве, что могло быть чревато, но все обошлось – Ирука был уже на полпути из комнаты.  
– В следующий раз, когда сдерешь свои вонючие гнойные бинты, выкидывай их сразу в мусорку, ясно?  
Какаши моргнул, его взгляд медленно прояснялся. В другом глазу лениво завращался Шаринган.  
– Э-э.... – он посмотрел на бинты, упавшие ему на колени, сел и спустил ноги с дивана. – Не вопрос.  
Ирука улыбнулся.  
– Пора вставать. Через двадцать минут у меня урок.  
Не поверив своим ушам, Какаши выглянул в окно. Рассвет окрашивал небо в нежный румянец.  
– Мы же легли спать не раньше трех часов! – запротестовал он.  
– Верно. И в семь я должен вести урок. Подъем.  
– Ты что, мазохист? Вчера вечером ты работал в Центре миссий до...  
– Подменял друга. И если бы кое-кто не пришел и заварил всю эту кашу, я бы выкроил полноценные шесть часов сна. Подъем.  
С уязвленным выражением на неожиданно юном лице, Какаши собрал бинты и пошел к мусорному ведру. Хотя «пошел», как решил Ирука, не вполне верное слово. Больше смахивало на «побрел». Если его лицо и было юным, тело говорило о другом: Какаши ходил, как старик с прихваченным ревматизмом коленом. Впрочем, пока он добирался до мусорки, ему удалось справиться со своими суставами, и под конец он шел почти нормально – хоть и без своей привычной грации.  
Ирука отвернулся и направился в спальню, чтобы полностью одеться. На все про все у него было только двадцать минут.

***

  
Какаши был совершенно уверен, что дети в классе Ируки обычно вовсе не такие паиньки. Представив им Какаши как элитного джонина, Ирука усадил его на стул в углу, но они постоянно косились на его ссутулившуюся фигуру, словно в любую секунду он мог вскочить и уличить их в жульничестве. Как будто ему заняться больше нечем.  
Например, закрыть глаза и вздремнуть.  
Шесть тридцать. Каким же больным на голову надо быть, чтобы добровольно вставать в такую рань? Неудивительно, что команда номер семь всегда так на него ворчала, когда он, наконец, появлялся. Они же упускали несколько ценнейших часов блаженного сна.  _Годами_.  
Он благополучно проспал до большой перемены, когда снаружи начали бегать, галдеть и вообще всячески шуметь. Даже ухитрился не открыть глаз, когда услышал истошный вопль. И почти повторил этот подвиг, когда Ирука внезапно и резко позвал его, но меткий пинок в голень выдернул его из дремы.  
– Что?  
– Мне нужно отвести Кайто к медсестре. Перемена кончилась. Присмотришь за детьми?  
Какаши оглядел набитую учениками комнату.  
– Я не учитель.  
– Сейчас – да. Цунаде велела назначить тебя помощником учителя. Так что иди и научи их чему-нибудь.  
Очевидно, злить Ируку было не время. Какаши еще раз оглядел класс. Те оглядели его в ответ. Научить их чему-нибудь. Не вопрос.

***

  
– Так что берете сосиску, – услышал Ирука, торопливо идущий по коридору (ученик был успешно сдан на руки взволнованному родителю), – и вставляете ее в расщелину, вот так.  
Долгая, долгая тишина осмысливания. Наверное, фраза вышла не самой удачной. Внезапно Ирука вспомнил, как жаловался Наруто на то, чему их учил Какаши. Резко припомнилась привычка Какаши читать Ичу-Ичу в самые неподходящие моменты. Ладно, конечно же, он не стал бы...  
Хор смешков.  
Ирука перешел на бег и с грохотом ворвался в класс.  
Какаши стоял с мелком в руке, на доске поверх математических формул была коряво нарисована сосиска и булочка для хот-дога. И противоположно направленные стрелки.  
– Что тут происходит? – выпалил Ирука; облегчение от того, что никто не собирался устраивать детям преждевременный урок сексуального воспитания, пересилило раздражение.  
– Обсуждаем вкусы в еде других культур. В рамках... как ты там сказала? – обратился он к рыжей девочке с косичками. Та покраснела.  
– Обществоведения, Какаши-сенсей!  
– Точно. В рамках обществоведения. – Он широко улыбнулся.  
– Не обязательно учить их этому прямо сейчас. – Ирука попытался рывком выхватить мелок – только затем, чтобы еще сильнее разозлиться, когда Какаши отвел руку вне пределов досягаемости. Второй раз он не стал пытаться. Выказывать слабость перед учениками – верная дорога к  _бунту_.  
– Зато вырабатываются неплохие навыки работы под прикрытием. Класс, так?  
– Да, Какаши-сенсей! – как один, радостно выдохнули те.  
Ирука глубоко вздохнул раз, потом другой. Если паршивцы прознают, насколько слаб его контроль над ними, он никогда больше не сможет их учить. А Какаши, чтоб ему провалиться, казалось, наслаждался, подрывая его авторитет. Ну, в этом ему Ирука не собирался помогать.  
Повернувшись к классу спиной, он прищурился и нехорошо посмотрел на Ниндзя-Копию. Губы сложились в холодную улыбку.  
– Дай мне мел.  
Что бы Какаши ни разглядел на его лице, это сработало. Он безропотно передал мелок и продефилировал в свой угол, вновь привычно ссутулившись там.  
Ирука развернулся и окинул взглядом класс, мысленно прикидывая нанесенный ущерб. Не все так плохо – как могло бы быть, если бы он не отвоевал свои позиции. Он быстро сменил улыбку с холодной на дружелюбную.  
– Блиц-опрос!  
По классу прошла волна стонов. Ирука хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание, и тут же почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

***

  
День Какаши прошел бы идеально, если бы, отправившись на рынок за овощами, они не столкнулись с Анко и тем теневым клоном. Два Ниндзя-Копии застыли и смотрели друг на друга, пока сопровождающие не потащили их прочь – каждый своего.  
– Он точно клон, – пробормотал Какаши.  
– Да-да, конечно. Идем.  
Какаши заставил себя выпрямиться и искоса глянул на учителя.  
– Так и есть. Разумеется, я могу опознать одного из моих же клонов, когда я его вижу.  
– Спорим, Анко он сейчас говорит то же самое?  
Толпа расступилась перед ними, когда они спрыгнули с крыши и зашагали по тротуару, в каждом движении была грация шиноби, которую никак нельзя подделать. В Конохе ее узнавали даже обычные граждане и вовремя давали им проход. Однако сейчас этой грации недоставало, потому что Какаши шел на негнущихся ногах. Он сам не знал, почему так важно, чтобы Ирука поверил в него. Он едва знал чунина, да и не хотел узнавать больше, к тому же ничего не изменится от того, поверит в него Ирука или нет.  
Но это было важно. Важно, чтобы  _хоть кто-то_  был на его стороне, прежде, чем его уничтожат как возможного двойника. Важно, чтобы кто-то видел в нем  _его самого_ , а не сомнительную копию. Копию Ниндзя-Копии. Какая смешная шутка.  
Но все же не настолько смешная, чтобы он не злился.  
Через несколько метров Ирука посмотрел на него.  
– Может, хватит уже выглядеть, как побитый кот? Вас двоих не распознать – кто настоящий, а кто фальшивка. Это факт. Смирись с этим.  
Должен же быть кто-то, кто...  
Паккун! Как же он не подумал о нем раньше! Паккун сможет их различить, легко. Какаши достал свиток, прикусил грубую кожу на пальце и размазал кровь по печатям.  
Люди убирались с их дороги, бормоча что-то про чудаков-шиноби, делающих, что им вздумается. Какаши их проигнорировал, сосредотачиваясь, и миг спустя в облачке дыма перед ним появился его мопс.  
– Ну привет, парень. Что на этот раз? Уже разобрался со своим клоном?  
Какаши нахмурился.  
– Откуда ты об этом знаешь?  
Паккун вздохнул, плюхнулся задницей на землю и почесал задней лапой ухо.  
– А почему бы и нет? Второй ты вызвал меня прошлой ночью.  
В груди кольнуло. То, что его теневой клон сообразил вызвать Паккуна раньше него, было... неправильно. Он должен был подумать об этом первым. Из них двоих оригинал – он. А, значит, сильнее, умнее и быстрее все вспоминающий.  
Как бы.  
– И? – Это вырвалось резче, чем он бы хотел.  
Уши Паккуна дернулись и вновь опустились. Он медленно встал и обошел Какаши кругом – Ирука наблюдал за ними со смешанным чувством любопытства и досады, отражающимся на его ясном лице. Напоследок мопс сосредоточенно подошел ближе и пристально обнюхал ноги Какаши. Затем сел и помотал головой.  
– Прости, парень. Вы идентичны. – Мягкие уши поникли. – Я бы хотел сказать точно, но...  
– Я настоящий. – Сердце Какаши билось тяжелыми толчками. Кто-то же должен знать это.  _Хоть кто-нибудь_  должен же ему поверить. Паккун мог сказать правду, но мог и солгать...  
Мопс печально кивнул.  
– Тот, другой, мне тоже так сказал. Но что бы я ни говорил, вы оба можете мне верить.  
Какаши нарочито небрежно ссутулился, словно его это не волновало.  
– Но ты же знаешь...  
– Не знаю. – Во влажных шоколадных глазах пса было что-то ужасное. Жалость. – Пойдем, парень. Поговорим дома.

***

  
В тихом разговоре Паккуна и Какаши было что-то жуткое. Ирука забрал работы на проверку в спальню и попытался отрешиться от дискуссии в соседней комнате. До него долетали какие-то слова, но в основном – только тон голосов.  
Тихие слова. Паузы. Неловкость.  
Это не его дело. Он попытался сконцентрироваться на домашних работах, и даже частично преуспел. Но когда почувствовал слабую вспышку чакры – означавшую, как он решил, уход Паккуна, – он сдался и вышел в гостиную.  
Великий и могучий Какаши Шаринган сидел на диване, расставив колени и опираясь на них локтями, ероша пальцами прическу до полного беспорядка. Он снял и хитай-ате, и маску, оставив бледное лицо неприкрытым, позволяя любому желающему увидеть, насколько он пал духом.  
Ирука быстро отвел взгляд.  
– А... Паккун ушел?  
Он прошел на кухню, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Налил там себе стакан воды, которую вовсе не хотел, и открыл холодильник, в котором ему ничего не было нужно.  
– Да.  
И ни слова больше.  
В итоге Ирука закрыл холодильник и посмотрел прямо на сгорбившегося мужчину.  
– Он мог бы остаться. Уверен, никто бы не возражал...  
– Он сам захотел уйти. – Какаши выпрямился с глубоким вздохом и откинулся назад, прислонившись затылком к стене. – Сказал, что предпочел бы не привязываться ни к кому из нас, раз уж невозможно сказать, с кем потом придется работать.  
Ирука поморщился. Это было чересчур даже для собачьей преданности. Или же пес был гораздо преданнее, чем хотел показать. Ирука глотнул воды, больше для того, чтобы что-нибудь сделать.  
– Хочешь, я приготовлю нам что-нибудь на ужин? – наконец, предложил он.  
Какаши приподнял голову, всматриваясь в него.  
– Сенсей, что с Вами? Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь.  
Тяжело ненавидеть того, кто выглядел таким.... первым на ум пришло «потерянным», но он быстро отогнал эту мысль. Это же был Ниндзя-Копия, шиноби с тысячью дзюцу, бывший АНБУ, который никогда не брал команду генинов – кроме одной. Он не мог быть «потерянным».  
– Я тебя едва знаю. Дай мне немного времени. – Он предпочитал забыть, что обращался с Какаши так, словно ненавидел именно его – за то, что натворил его возможный клон.  
Словно читая его мысли, Какаши поинтересовался:  
– А... что он сделал? Чтобы так тебя разозлить?  
Ирука покраснел до корней волос. Но если он не скажет, Какаши рано или поздно сам выяснит, когда впитает (или его впитает) память клона.   
– В ту ночь я напился. И мы переспали. То есть... он и я. А утром ты... он... Хатаке поднял на смех все – от моей якобы неумелости в постели до того, как я вел себя пьяным. А потом ушел. – Те фразы врезались Ируке в память. Его обозвали шлюхой и алкашом, высмеяли – и все это с бодрой ехидненькой улыбочкой, заставившей думать, что, может, его просто дразнят... если бы слова не были такими злыми. Он даже не знал, что ответить. И был настолько растерян, что так ничего и не сделал, и Хатаке ушел – радостно обещая навестить Ируку в следующий раз, когда ему захочется перепиха по пьяни.  
Может, он слишком обидчив – но ему не нравится, когда с ним обращаются, как с мусором.  
– Ну, вот, видишь? – радостно вскочил Какаши, его разноцветные глаза сияли. – Я не мог так поступить. Он – клон!  
Ирука косо посмотрел на него.  
– А кто-нибудь может за тебя в этом поручиться?  
Улыбка Какаши дрогнула и увяла.  
– Нет. – Он сел обратно. – И если бы у меня было плохое настроение, я бы так и сделал. Просто чтобы смутить и поставить в неловкое положение. – Он запустил пальцы в волосы и провел вперед-назад, укладывая волосы в новом направлении – словно тянущуюся на свет траву. – Я пытаюсь сдерживаться. Но признаю – я могу быть сволочью.  
Ирука кивнул. Он так и подозревал. После того, как Какаши вручили команду номер семь, он провел кое-какие изыскания и немного поспрашивал. Нарисованная картина отнюдь не льстила. Определенные штришки добавил Наруто, и все стало еще хуже – хоть даже слова мальчика не были умышленно жестоки. Генма и Анко заверили его, что за последние годы ублюдок чуточку повзрослел и больше не настолько ожесточен войной и непрестанной борьбой за выживание. А затем Ирука с ним переспал, и все вышло так погано...  
Он помотал головой, отгоняя мысли прочь. С  _этим_ мужчиной он не спал. Может, он вообще не спал с Какаши – всего лишь с клоном.  
Глядя на худую фигуру, сгорбившуюся на диване, он от всей души понадеялся, что переспал с клоном. Этот Какаши был гораздо... человечнее. Глубоко вздохнув, Ирука выдавил из себя улыбку.  
– Брось. Хватить ныть. Я приготовлю нам поесть, а ты поможешь мне разобраться с работами. Это весело, особенно когда у тебя плохое настроение. Только подумай, сколько детских надежд ты растопчешь в прах.  
Полуприкрытые глаза на миг расширились, Шаринган лениво завращался. А потом сощурились, выгибаясь в дугу – отражая заигравшую на губах широкую усмешку, обнажившую чуть кривоватые зубы. Тускло блеснули чернила уже начавшего бледнеть узора, нарисованного вокруг глаза.  
– Звучит как обычная вечеринка. Снабди меня порно и саке, и мы засядем.  
– Никакого порно, – рассмеялся Ирука. – Но саке у меня есть. – Он открыл шкаф и выудил оттуда чуть запылившуюся бутылку, потом достал два маленьких стаканчика. На одном из них была трещина; он решил, что оставит его себе. Прежде, чем нести все три предмета на низкий столик, за которым уже устроился Какаши, он протер их. Потом поставил все на стол и сходил в спальню за домашними работами.  
Утомительное занятие, конечно, но, может, от вечера, проведенного в смехе над учениками, Какаши станет легче. В любом случае, хуже не будет.

***

  
Мысленно он не сомневался, что доброта Ируки навеяна исключительно выпитым саке. И что тот ни на миг не поверил, что Какаши, а совсем не тот Хатаке, был настоящим Какаши. Если даже Паккун не определил...  
Если даже Паккун не определил, как еще это можно выяснить? Даже если Паккун сказал, что Хатаке призвал его первым...  
В памяти Какаши зияли внушительные пробелы. Конечно, это все потому, что он провалялся сутки без сознания. Но слова клона приходили на ум вновь и вновь.  _Настоящий_ Ниндзя-Копия не был бы столь невнимателен. Настоящий Ниндзя-копия сразу придумал бы призвать Паккуна. Настоящий Ниндзя-Копия первым пришел бы к Хокаге или разобрался с проблемой сам. Хатаке так и поступил, или пытался поступить.  
После проверки домашних работ – Какаши реально испугался за будущее деревни, если это все, что могут предложить современные дети – и приготовления риса с овощами, они разошлись по своим местам. Ирука к себе на футон, Какаши – на диван. Он уставился в потолок и попытался изгнать из головы ненужные мысли, но безуспешно. Под конец он принялся думать о том, как же у него болит плечо. Как бы он ни лег, на ожоги все время что-то давило, либо они непрестанно обо что-то задевали. Боль была такая, что из-за постоянного напряжения мышц начало глухо пульсировать в голове.  
Замечательно, только головной боли ему сейчас не хватало.  
Кончилось тем, что он поднялся с постели, открыл окно, сел на подоконник и стал всматриваться в деревню.  
Свою деревню, безопасность которой была подарена ей Четвертым, перед тем как он умер. А он был Какаши Шаринган, гениальный ребенок и джонин высокого ранга, и жители приходили специально на него посмотреть. Наверное, Минато был единственным, кто удерживал его то того, чтобы пойти по следам отца. И убить себя после того, как у него ничего не осталось, когда Лис разнес все вокруг. Милое напутствие для милого подростка, чей сенсей понимал, что для того, чтобы обрести свое место в новом мире, необходимо бороться.  
На самом деле неважно, был ли в этих словах смысл или нет. Он сам принял их близко к сердцу, используя как жизненный ориентир, когда все оборачивалось к худшему. Раньше было и похуже. Но...  _настолько_ зыбко все никогда не было.  
У него все равно оставалась  _его_ деревня.  
Если забыть о том, что это было не так. Если забыть, что все, что у него есть – воспоминания, вложенные в почти идеального клона, жизнь которому подарило неправильное дзюцу.  
Медленно всходило солнце, рассыпая золотисто-медные отблески на скалу Хокаге, бросая недолговечные блики, после чего свет уходил далее, и только что сиявшие жизнью лица Хокаге становились как каменные. Да уж, каменные лица. Он устало усмехнулся шутке.  
– Холодно-то как. Ты что, всю ночь так просидел?  
Он повернулся и посмотрел на протирающего сонные глаза Ируку. На нем была фланелевая пижама и небрежно накинутый халат.  
– Хм. – Ответ как образец уклончивости.  
Сейчас он видел, что Хатаке нашел в нем. Блестящие темные волосы, загорелая кожа, экономные движения, которые должны быть у всех ниндзя, но не все их добиваются. Широкие ладони и ясное лицо, в котором, несмотря на его простоту, есть что-то привлекательное. Или наоборот – благодаря своей простоте. В деревне, где добрая половина шиноби стремится стать «уникальными», одно только то, что Ирука выглядел... ну, школьным учителем и не старался ни выделяться, ни смешиваться с толпой – притягивало. Единственный видимый шрам через переносицу делал его особенным, и в то же время – таким же, как все. Шрамы есть у большинства шиноби.  
Какаши оглянулся на лица, наблюдающие за медленно просыпающейся деревней.  
– Отличный вид.  
– Есть такое. Вообще-то я выбрал это место как раз за вид. В смысле, все и так отлично, но за такой вид я готов даже переплачивать. Забавно, учитывая, что обычно я слишком занят, чтобы им любоваться.  
Раздался писк микроволновки, и через несколько секунд Ирука подошел к Какаши с двумя чашками зеленого чая. Протянул ему одну, потом оперся на подоконник, где стояла нога джонина, и обозрел пейзаж.  
– Чуть дальше по улице есть чудесная маленькая булочная. Женщину, которая там заправляет, я знаю с тех пор, как был подростком. Иногда она по-прежнему открывает мне пораньше, когда я засиживаюсь до утра с отметками.  
Какаши кивнул, обхватывая кружку двумя руками, позволяя теплу пропитать их до косточек пальцев.  
Они еще немного посидели в молчании. Ирука прихлебывал свой чай; холодный воздух, еще не согретый солнцем, овевал их.  
– Совсем упал духом? – спросил чунин.  
– Ничего не упал, – ответ вылетел на автомате, рот сработал без участия мозга. – Совсем наоборот. Обдумывал порнуху.  
Молчание длиной с один удар сердца (что он проигнорировал), но Ирука заговорил.  
– Без маски ты врешь на редкость паршиво.  
Уголки рта Какаши поползли вверх. С черной тканью на лице это было бы совсем незаметно. Он мог бы врать и без маски, но... слишком сложно.   
– Минато всегда говорил мне то же самое. И что мне стоит практиковаться.  
– А ты?  
Из глубины горла вырвался смешок.  
– Какое-то время пытался. Перестал после... после Кьюби. Не видел особого смысла. На мне всегда была маска.  
– Хм-м-м.  
Он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Ируки – теплые черные глаза изучали его профиль. Он продолжал смотреть на деревню, позволяя чунину удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
– Тебя могут поймать. Придется врать палачам. А они наверняка снимут маску.  
Какаши оскорбленно фыркнул.  
– Ты что, сплетен не слушаешь? Какаши Шарингана  _невозможно_ поймать. – Краем глаза он уловил быструю усмешку.  
– Может, придется говорить любовнице, что тебе нравится ее чай, хоть тот ужасен на вкус.  
Какаши широко улыбнулся, нарочито фальшиво, и отсалютовал нетронутой кружкой, врученный ему Ирукой.   
– Туше!  
– Эй! – рассмеялся Ирука, поворачиваясь лицом к Какаши, больше не притворяясь, что смотрит куда-то еще. – У меня-то прекрасный чай.  
– Раз я его никогда не пробовал, значит, не могу соврать, вкусный он или нет. – Он, наконец, отвел взгляд от пейзажа и развернулся к Ируке. Его темные волосы спутались и разметались по плечам, свиваясь в забавные колечки там, где оказались прижаты краем халата. Глаза были немного заспаны, а на щеке розовел отпечаток от подушки. По сложению чунин был поплотнее, чем Какаши, но чуть ниже ростом. Широкая грудь распирала футболку, намекая на крепкие мышцы, хоть и не подчеркивая их.   
– Все, отныне тебе никакого чая, – отшутился Ирука, отворачиваясь и смотря в окно.  
– Ты его _в микроволновке_  приготовил. Уверен, эту потерю я переживу.  
Ирука фыркнул.  
– Какой же ты консерватор. Ты, наверное, даже трусы себе утюжишь.  
– Я вовсе не...  
Ирука рассмеялся, веселым взглядом окидывая деревню.  
– Разве тебе не надо одеваться? Для очередного дня с твоими сорванцами?  
– Сегодня суббота, Какаши. Конечно, если ты вообще знаешь, что это такое. То есть, я помню, что твое обучение в детстве было куда как далеко от традиционного, хоть представления о чаепитии у тебя явно старомодные, но скажи мне, что ты усвоил, в чем прелесть субботы!  
– Хм-м... Суббота, суббота... Неа. Вроде бы лично с ней не сталкивался. – Он вновь улыбнулся, до фальшивости широко и почему-то – чуточку саркастично.  
Ирука фыркнул и отпил еще чая, не обращая на выпад внимания.  
Молчание между ними было тихим и уютным. На улицах постепенно появлялся народ. Несколькими крышами далее промчался Гай, его команда следовала за ним с Ли во главе. Джонин выкрикивал поощрительные фразочки и декламировал стихи про шиноби и красоту рассвета. Если Какаши правильно интерпретировал выражение лиц Неджи и Тен-Тен, им было куда интереснее догнать Гая и врезать ему, чтобы он заткнулся, чем собственно тренироваться.  
– Вот человек, – пробормотал Ирука, – который совершенно не понимает смысла субботы.  
Разговор вновь увял, оставив их в том самом «одиночестве вдвоем». Какаши думал о том и о сем, глядя на людей внизу; и граждане, и ниндзя суетились, начиная свой день. По блику в тени он краем глаза ухватил двух АНБУ, направляющихся в воротам деревни, и пожелал им успеха. Не удачи. Удачи – никогда. Свою удачу шиноби творят сами.  
Да, до тех пор, пока ты не попадешь под путающую дзюцу технику. И тогда творцом твоей удачи станет кто-то еще. Его мысли вновь вернулись к другому Какаши, который был в нескольких километрах отсюда, с Анко. Рано или поздно, но настоящего выявят. И второму придется уйти. Что вообще-то к лучшему – потому что, конечно же, настоящим был Какаши.  
Если не считать того, что тот, другой, первым додумался призвать Паккуна. Паккун сказал, что он не будет лгать. Тогда, может, исчезнуть придется... Нет. Не надо. Иначе складывается ощущение, что клон считает себя настоящим.  
Но если клон действительно считает себя настоящим...  
Какаши считал себя настоящим. В действительности же настоящий Ниндзя-Копия не позволил бы, чтобы его отшвырнуло взрывом. Какаши потер лицо, запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошивая их.  
– Эй, – тихо позвал его Ирука, – Цунаде обязательно во всем разберется.  
– Этого-то я и боюсь, – пробормотал себе под нос Какаши.  
Ирука выглядел растерянным, и на какой-то миг Какаши почувствовал желание объясниться. Но... Такими сомнениями не стоило делиться ни с кем. Вместо этого он широко улыбнулся:  
– А что у нас на завтрак?  
Долгая тишина. Наконец, Ирука проворчал:  
– Тему ты меняешь еще хуже, чем врешь. Наверное, тебе стоит сосредоточиться на лжи. – Но, говоря это, он слез с подоконника и поплелся на кухню. – Кажется, у меня еще осталось немного хлопьев...

***

  
В корзине была куча отвратительных мокрых бинтов. Ирука сморщился, вглядываясь, потом, хоть рядом не было зрителей, открыл рот и изобразил, будто его тошнит. Ожоги. Он терпеть не мог ожоги. Все жжется, сочится и постоянно болит...  
По Какаши было незаметно, что ему больно. Он был немного бледноват, конечно, но это могло быть из-за случившегося... к тому же у него и так светлая кожа. С другой стороны, если ему было  _по-настоящему_  больно, а он молчал, как партизан, потому что он весь такой стоический-героический, то... То от Ируки ему влетит так, что мало не покажется.  
Он вышел из ванной в джинсах и чистой футболке, завязывая по пути волосы в кривоватый хвост, и отправился на поиски своего временного постояльца. В квартире было не так много мест, куда Какаши мог спрятаться, и ничего удивительного, что тот обнаружился на кухне, где щедро намазывал арахисовое масло на крекер.  
– Это уже чересчур.  
Какаши посмотрел на него, серебристые брови на миг взмыли вверх. Потом он откусил половину крекера и согласно угукнул.  
– Чтоб у тебя язык к нёбу прилип.  
Какаши одарил его странным взглядом – словно не мог решить, веселит его Ирука или раздражает. Веселье, как обычно, победило. На лице появилось выражение тревоги, и Какаши отчаянно заработал челюстями. Потом приоткрыл рот, показывая изогнутый язык, покрытый разжеванным крекером и арахисовым маслом и прижатый к нёбу так, словно тот действительно прилип.  
Ирука не выдержал, покачал головой и рассмеялся, заработав быструю усмешку и – о радость – избавление от вида полупрожеванной пищи.  
– Как твоя рука? – Он показал на место, куда его ранила Цунаде.  
Какаши проглотил, пожал плечами и откусил еще кусок. Поднял руку, осмотрел белый бинт и жестом показал, что это ерунда.  
– А ожоги?  
За что заработал еще одну гримасу. Какаши дожевал и ответил:  
– Когда забываю принять болеутоляющее, болит адски. Но жить буду.  
– Точно все нормально? Их самому нелегко перевязывать. Уверен, что справишься?  
Во взгляде ленивых глаз – чернила, как отметил Ирука, уже почти стерлись, – читалось скрытое веселье.  
– Я справляюсь уже двадцать с лишним лет. Так что более чем уверен, что все перевязал.  
Осознав, что действует скорее как учитель, чем... ну, кем бы он там ему ни приходился сейчас, Ирука смущенно улыбнулся.  
– Верно. Ну, если тебе потребуется лишняя пара рук... – Он отвернулся, выхватил с вершины стопки макулатуры какой-то журнал и уставился на обложку, прежде чем понял, что ему решительно не хочется ничего читать. Он отложил журнал и взялся за пульт.  
Но еще до того, как загорелся телевизионный экран, Какаши прочистил горло и заметил:  
– Вообще-то, если не возражаешь, от лишней пары рук я бы не отказался. Несколько неудобно накладывать мазь, бинты и лейкопластырь, когда у тебя всего-навсего десять коротких пальцев.  
Ирука кривовато улыбнулся, выключая телевизор и убирая пульт на место.  
– Ага. А если не хватит мази, потом придется сдирать струпья самому... – У него так и было.  
– Именно.  
– В сумке? – По кивку Какаши Ирука пошуровал в сумке. Найти в ней банку с поблескивающей вязкой мазью, пачку бинтов и лейкопластырь оказалось делом нескольким секунд. Проверил, не протекла ли – не то чтобы вытекшая мазь могла много попортить, но предосторожность никогда не помешает, и обернулся, как раз чтобы увидеть, как Какаши, изгибаясь, стягивает через голову водолазку.  
Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы джонин не был таким сексуальным... Понимание обухом ударило его по голове, и внезапно в памяти всплыло яркое, лишь чуть замутненное алкоголем воспоминание: его руки скользят по жилистому торсу с впечатляющими мышцами, по гладкой коже худой груди...  
Но это был не тот Какаши. Он с усилием вернулся в настоящее, с облегчением видя, что джонин не заметил короткого выпадения Ируки в другую реальность – он как раз аккуратно складывал водолазку, потом положил ее на подлокотник кресла.  
Одно плечо было обильно – и неуклюже – замотано, стесняя движения руки и не затрагивая обожженную часть спины. Ирука поморщился, глядя на это. С такого ракурса казалось, что у Какаши для перевязки была всего одна свободная рука, но уж никак не две.  
– Садись сюда, – велел Ирука, указывая на низенький столик. Какаши грациозно опустился на него в позу лотоса, демонстрируя изгиб спины и ровный разворот лопаток. Ирука опустился на колени позади него, отвинчивая крышку банки.  
– Не подержишь?  
Какаши поднял вверх раскрытую ладонь, даже не оборачиваясь посмотреть. Ирука поставил на нее банку, на которой тут же сомкнулись длинные пальцы. Рука осталась в том же положении, так что Ирука в любой момент мог дотянуться до мази, не спрашивая.  
Он осторожно начал снимать старые бинты. Лейкопластырь сопротивлялся как мог, отдираясь вместе с верхним слоем кожи. Кое-где плоть выглядела воспаленной – видимо, Какаши не слишком аккуратно срывал бинты при перевязке. Мышцы под пальцами Ируки напряглись и окаменели, пока он отрывал бинты вместе с присохшими к ним желтыми струпьями.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Ирука, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли. Но как бы он ни был осторожен, бинты по-прежнему срывались вместе с корочкой, пластырь также снимался вместе с кожей, и напряженные мышцы бледной спины Какаши ощутимо подрагивали.  
Какаши пропустил несколько опаленных участков, а прилепленный к ним лейкопластырь только ухудшил дело. Кое-где не было – или было недостаточно – мази, из-за чего струпья присохли прямо к теоретически не приспособленной для этого марле. Вскрытые Ирукой ожоги вновь засочились прозрачной жидкостью, и он поморщился, прежде чем зачерпнул пальцами мазь и так бережно, как только мог, стал размазывать ее по обожженному плечу.  
Напряжение Какаши понемногу спадало. По покалыванию на пальцах Ирука понял, что мазь содержит анестетик, что было только к лучшему, поскольку тем самым она облегчала боль от вскрытия ожогов. Он щедро наносил мазь, добиваясь жирного блеска даже на здоровой коже – дабы быть уверенным, что не пропустил ни сантиметра. Когда решил, что смазал достаточно, чтобы мазь служила барьером между бинтами и ожогами, он осторожно наложил на плечо бинты, с запасом перекрывая воспаленную кожу, затем закрепил их лейкопластырем, стараясь, чтобы тот как можно меньше касался кожи.  
Наконец, он отодвинулся и вынул из поднятой руки Какаши банку.  
– Подвигай рукой.  
Тот наклонил голову в одну сторону, в другую, потом медленно поднял и опустил плечи.  
– Чувствую себя мумией.  
– Зато из тебя вышла очень симпатичная мумия, – ляпнул Ирука, не подумав. Жарко покраснел и понадеялся, чтобы Какаши оставил его фразу без внимания.  
Не с его везением. Ниндзя-Копия изогнулся в дугу, оглядываясь через плечо, его шрам, пересекавший бровь, стал еще заметнее, а Шаринган прокрутился один раз и затих. К счастью, Какаши ничего не сказал.  
Что не остановило Ируку от дальнейших слов, хотя разумнее было бы промолчать. Они вылетели с кривой улыбкой, подтверждая правдивость сказанного:  
– Что? Я бы не переспал с тобой – ну, или твоим клоном, если уж на то пошло, если бы не считал тебя привлекательным.  
Какаши отвел взгляд, сморгнув, словно обдумывая. Затем торжественно кивнул, как будто это был вопрос жизни и смерти.  
– Верно.  
– Вообще-то ты не очень похож на мумию. Больше смахиваешь на Звуковика: бинты повсюду...  
Какаши усмехнулся.  
– Да уж, так гораздо лучше. Вместо похотливого зомби я теперь злобный враг. Ну, это я переживу.  
Ирука, убиравший все после перевязки, рассмеялся.  
– Ты и так это переживешь. Пожалуй, это самое лучшее в твоих ожогах.  
Какаши негромко рассмеялся. Звук волнами прошел по коже Ирука, как ласка. Затем джонин встал, дотянулся до водолазки и принялся одеваться. Невзрачная ткань скользнула по бледной коже, пряча под собой контуры худощавых плеч, и легла мягкими складками вокруг тонкой талии.  
– Думаю, – прервал ход его мыслей Какаши, – мне стоит пойти повидаться с Цунаде. Может, нашлись какие-то различия, или она выяснила, как избавиться от моего клона.  
Ирука кивнул, заканчивая складывать аптечку.  
– Хорошая мысль. Кроме того, будет полезно показать свою уверенность в том, что именно ты – настоящий.  
Какаши ослепительно улыбнулся.  
– Прямо мои мысли читаешь.

***

  
Цунаде положила руки на стол и окинула взглядом стоящих перед ней мужчин. По Какаши – как всегда, в маске, хитай-ате прикрывает глаз – ничего нельзя было понять. Ирука хмурился, меж темных бровей была складка.  
– То есть, Хатаке уже был тут? – уточнил Ирука.  
– С Паккуном. Паккун сказал, что ты уже призывал его, да? – она адресовала вопрос Какаши, который лишь молча кивнул. – Еще он сказал, что не видит между вами отличий.  
Хоть вопросом это не было, Какаши еще раз кивнул.  
– И я не вижу. – Оба Ниндзя-Копии физически были совершенно идентичны – и телами, и потоками чакры. Оба выглядели идеальными копиями – три ха-ха. Ни один из них не пытался бежать, что, по крайней мере, сказало бы ей, кто из них сильнее нервничает – что значило бы, что у него  _есть_ причина нервничать. Анко по секрету поведала, что на ее взгляд Хатаке действует как настоящий Какаши, разве что слишком капризный. Похоже, оба воспользовались ситуацией, чтобы от души повыкобениваться.  
Цунаде с некой долей сочувствия посмотрела на стоявшего перед ней мужчину. Каким бы внешне невозмутимым он ни выглядел, она чувствовала его чакру – точнее, не могла не чувствовать, такими густыми и напряженными были ее потоки.  
– Ты же сам понимаешь, – как можно мягче начала она, – что Хатаке все время на шаг впереди тебя. – Чуточку проворнее соображает, чуточку быстрее приводит новые доказательства того, что он – настоящий. Чуть-чуть лучше, чуть-чуть умнее.  
Улыбка Какаши стала вымученной, это было заметно, даже хотя она видела лишь маленький кусочек его лица.  
– Что и требовалось доказать. Когда это я делал что-то первым?  
Цунаде улыбнулась, потому что он так старался вызвать ее улыбку.  
– Ты заметил, что твоя чакра уменьшилась наполовину?  
Это застало его врасплох.  
– Что?  
– Вдвое. Некоторые дзюцу у тебя не выйдут, хотя обычно ты их выполняешь. У тебя не та скорость, не та сила. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
Если ранее он был напряжен, то сейчас – явно встревожен, хотя искусно это скрывал. Она сомневалась, заметил ли это Ирука – но она знала Какаши с тех пор, как он был учеником Минато. От нее он ничего не скроет.  
– Это значит, – надтреснутым голосом произнес он, – что два Ниндзя-Копии хуже, чем один.  
Улыбка Цунаде вышла кривоватой.  
– Верно. – Также это означало, что он стал менее ценен для деревни. Не тем Шаринганом Какаши, что был им нужен. Что они не смогут подождать, пока ситуация разрешится сама собой – не в их ослабленном состоянии.  
Он глубоко вздохнул.  
– Хотите увидеть то украденное дзюцу?  
Вот и еще удар. Она знала это, но все равно сказала.  
– Хатаке уже показал. Хитро придумано.  
Он забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. Указательный, безымянный, указательный. Стоп.  
– Да, – наконец, выдавил он. – Хитро. – Через какую-то долю секунды он уже встал, привычно ссутулился и сунул руки в карманы. – Если на этом все, полагаю, нам больше не стоит отнимать у вас время. Хокаге-сама. – Он коротко поклонился и вышел, не дождавший позволения.  
Ирука, в свою очередь, поднялся и поспешил за ним.  


***

  
– Они ищут, – сказал Ирука, нагнав быстро уходящего ниндзя. – Они непременно что-нибудь найдут...  
– Они не верят, что я – это я. – Фраза оборвала торопливый поток слов, холодная и острая, как лезвие куная. – Она думает, что я – теневой клон.  
– Но это же не так, верно? Должен же быть способ доказать... – Он чуть не врезался в Какаши, когда тот остановился и резко обернулся к нему. На один удар сердца в видимом глазу Какаши промелькнули бурные эмоции. Затем, так же быстро, как и появились, все чувства ушли, взятые под жесткий контроль.  
– Как вы пришли к таком выводу, сенсей? – В голосе было холодное презрение. Ирука застыл. – Или вы знаете что-то, чем забыли поделиться? Потому что, по словам Паккуна, теневой клон считает, что он – это я. И я считаю, что я – это я. А Хокаге вот считает, что я – это не я, а клон. Так кто из нас по-настоящему прав? Если все мы думаем, что я – настоящий, но также думаем, что и он – настоящий, тогда кто же я на самом деле?  
Ирука усиленно сражался с собственным взрывным характером, пытаясь слушать слова, а не издевательскую интонацию. Он глубоко вздохнул и стиснул зубы, крепко сжимая кулаки. Если Какаши хочется побыть сволочью, он не обязан отвечать тем же.  
– Ты – Ниндзя-Копия, – наконец, сказал он.  
– А что если нет? Что если я – копия Ниндзя-Копии? – Он покачался на пятках и, казалось, задумался. Каждое его движение было плавным и грациозным, и все же напряжение было не только в голосе. – Клон, из-за которого слабеет хозяин, не очень-то полезен деревне, а?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
Ирука, запутавшись, что говорить и делать дальше, последовал за ним. Но они направлялись явно не в его квартиру.  
– Куда мы идем?  
– Домой.  
– Дом там, – он ткнул пальцем через плечо, за два быстрых шага нагоняя Какаши. Какой бы небрежной его походка ни выглядела, передвигался джонин исключительно быстро.  
– Ко мне домой. Не к тебе.  
– Но Цунаде запретила...  
Какаши прищурил глаз, улыбнувшись под маской.  
– Я не собираюсь слушаться приказов, как покорная собака, только потому, что они не уверены, кто я такой.  
Слова и интонация настолько отличались друг от друга, что Ируке потребовалась секунда, чтобы все осмыслить.  
– Думаешь, там есть какое-то доказательство того, что ты – это ты?  
Какаши лишь согласно хмыкнул и больше ничего не ответил.


	3. Chapter 3

Да ничего там не было. Там вообще было пусто, потому что второй он тоже здесь побывал. И перевез вещи. Возможно, с болезненной настойчивостью подумал Какаши, в них и было доказательство. Но второй он, как всегда, был на шаг впереди. На волосок умнее, чем Какаши. Чуточку сообразительнее.  
Каким и должен быть оригинал по сравнению с клоном.  
Понимание скрутилось в животе болезненной спиралью, а кровь на миг застыла в жилах. Что произошло в те часы, пока он был без сознания? Его действительно ранили, или же это был обморок, вызванный псевдо-смертью клона?  
– Уверен, все будет хорошо, – голос Ируки эхом отдавался в крошечной квартирке.  
Какаши подавил желание заорать, закричать, врезать Ируке по его сочувствующему лицу. Он был в такой ярости, что...  
Вот только ни в какой ярости он не был. Какаши не добился бы так многого в жизни, если бы врал самому себе. Он был напуган. Что, если второй он – прав? Что, если выводы Цунаде – верны? Что, если он – не  _Какаши_ , а всего лишь почти точный клон? Не совсем точный. Недостаточно умный, чтобы соревноваться на равных с другой своей половинкой.  
Что, если его жизнь закончится в ближайшую пару дней? Что, если решат, что он – клон... Что тогда? Они отсекут ему руку или ногу в надежде, что он исчезнет, получив серьезную рану? А если нет – зайдут ли они так далеко, что убьют его по-настоящему? И если не сработает – что тогда? У клонов нет души. Его просто сотрут с лица земли.  
– Какаши? – Его рукава коснулись кончики пальцев – встревоженно и осторожно.  
Он сделал шаг назад.  
– А, ничего. Думаю, нам пора идти. – Развернувшись, он вышел из квартиры, чувствуя, как Ирука идет за ним по пятам. На миг мелькнула мысль, что надо бы возобновить печати, запирающие дверь. Он сжал руки в карманах в кулаки, сгорбился и небрежной походкой зашагал по коридору, потом вниз по ступенькам и, наконец, вышел на солнечный свет. В воздухе пахло свежестью, предвещавшей скорую осень, когда листва поменяет цвет и, кружась, облетит на улицы, под ноги людям.  
Он так отчетливо все помнит, неужели это может быть подделкой?  
– Все будет хорошо, – повторил Ирука. Будто у него запись заело.  
Какаши наклонил голову и искоса посмотрел на него полуприкрытым глазом.  
– Когда ты говоришь это ученикам, тебе что, кто-то верит?  
Чунин помедлил и передернул плечами.  
– Когда я говорю такое своим ученикам, они уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы воспринимать это как попытку утешения, а не что-либо другое.  
Какаши задумчиво посмотрел на его профиль с безукоризненно прямым носом, ровную осанку – и, наконец, коротко склонил голову.  
– Наверное, это то, чему учатся в школе. Большинство уроков я пропустил.  
Чунин, похоже, догадался, как это понимать: предложение мира. Ирука немного расслабился.  
– Слушай, Цунаде не собирается играть в считалочку с тобой и... тобой. С чисто практической точки зрения: если она ошибется, то потеряет обоих. Лучше иметь наполовину обессиленного тебя, чем никакого, не так ли? Так что доверяй ей.  
Какаши воздержался от ответа, не указав, что он так и делает, а возможный клон тем временем набирает очки.  
Какое-то время они шли в молчании, потом Ирука вновь заговорил:  
– Ты совсем не ходил в Академию?  
Он глубоко вдохнул – до того, что грудная клетка заболела от усилий, и медленно выдохнул.  
– Почти. Когда я еще был мал для Академии, меня тренировал сенсей. Все виды дзюцу давались легко, даже тайдзюцу – правда, чуть подогнанное под тело меньше обычного размера. Труднее всего было нагнать по чтению и математике, так что между миссиями я ходил к репетиторам.  
– «Между миссиями» – похоже, у тебя оставалось не так уж много времени на учебу. – Ирука умолк, задумавшись. – Наверное, ты еще и учился быстрее, чем остальные, да? То есть, насколько я помню, тебя называли гением...  
Какаши глянул на него, вздернув бровь.  
Ирука покраснел. Для человека с такой смуглой кожей он алел как-то уж слишком легко.  
– Я просмотрел кое-что, когда тебе дали команду номер семь. Все говорили, что ты гений. А к чтению, письму и счету это тоже относилось?  
Они проследовали мимо булочной, которую утром упоминал Ирука. Какаши остановился, посмотрел на витрину, развернулся и зашел внутрь.  
Тридцать секунд спустя Ирука все же сообразил, куда он делся, нагнал его и выглядел при этом крайне недовольным. Какаши только ухмыльнулся.  
– Нет. Вот почему мне нужны были репетиторы. – Боевые приемы, ниндзюцу, контроль чакры, изучение оружия – все это давалось естественно, как дыхание. Чтение, письмо и счет, о которых спросил Ирука, были не то что более трудными – но скучными по сравнению с жаром боя и проливанием крови. Он по-прежнему схватывал все быстрее, чем кто-либо – насколько он мог судить, – но его коньком были прикладные предметы... интеллектуальные науки скорее мешали, чем наоборот.  
Он оглядел бесчисленные ряды булочек и пирожных, многие из них лежали под стеклом, на прилавке, протянувшемся во всю длину здания. Запах напрочь забивал его по-собачьи чувствительный нос. Поймав взгляд хозяина, Какаши показал на стопку причудливо выглядящих булочек и поднял два пальца.  
Мужчина широко улыбнулся, открыл прилавок и сложил сдобу в коричневый пакет.  
– Но репетиторы между миссиями... Ну, я хочу сказать, у тебя же было не настолько много миссий...  
– Была война, – с нескрываемым весельем ответил Какаши. – Конечно же, я все время пропадал на миссиях.  
Ирука, судя по взгляду, ушел в себя, прокручивая что-то в голове.  
– Уходят годы, чтобы обучить детей всему, что им нужно знать по математике, точным наукам, мифологии, чтению, работе со свитками, обществознанию, выживанию в природных условиях, истории, политике – не говоря уже о печатях, зачатках субординации, умении отдавать и получать приказы и все в таком духе. Мы не можем охватить все. Вот почему так важен наставник-джонин – он должен научить их основам тактики, условным сигналам и как разобраться в ситуации... – Он запнулся, поймав веселый взгляд Какаши, и бесцельно помахал рукой. – Ну, сам знаешь. Учеников нашей Академии нагружают в два раза больше, чем гражданских детей, и домашней работы у них тоже в два раза больше. Половина вылетает еще до того, как им стукнет девять. У тебя бы чисто физически не получилось впихнуть все в промежутки между миссиями, даже с репетиторами.

Какаши принял у хозяина бумажный пакет, протянул монеты и вышел из магазина. Не так-то много людей сумели бы сложить два и два, как только что сделал Ирука. Впрочем, не так-то много людей действительно разбираются в том, как и сколько информации впихивается в маленькие головы будущих ниндзя.  
– Кое-что, – сказал он, доставая из пакета рулет и протягивая его идущему рядом Ируке, – я выучил по ходу дела. Обществознанию учишься на месте, выживанию в природных условиях – когда понадобится, или когда голодаешь. Как читать свитки и как с ними правильно с ними работать мне показывали другие шиноби – особенно когда делать было особо нечего, кроме как ждать следующей атаки.  
Конечно, кое-что он так и не освоил. Они ненадолго остановились перед домом Ируки, пока чунин отпирал дверь, потом медленно поднялись по лестнице к его квартире. Какаши снял сандалии, его булка по-прежнему лежала в коричневом пакете. Ирука тем временем трудился над своей, откусывая по чуть-чуть и слушая. Обдумывая.  
– Должно быть, ты очень умный, – пробормотал он, наконец. Меж бровями появилась складочка, признак неуверенности. Не может, как предположил Какаши, поверить, что можно выучить все с репетиторами в промежутках между миссиями.  
И ведь был прав. Какаши обнаружил, что продолжает говорить, желая сгладить эту раздраженную морщинку.  
– Когда моим наставником-джонином стал Минато, у меня были существенные пробелы в образовании. Я знал достаточно кандзи, чтобы вычленить ключевые слова в свитке миссии, но не больше. Он приучил меня к чтению порнухи. – Какаши усмехнулся изумленному взгляду Ируки. – У меня был переходный возраст. Так что сработало идеально. Я стал читать гораздо лучше, к тому же он выяснил, что если я о чем-то прочитаю, то потом смогу это повторить, так что в итоге у меня обнаружилась способность отыскивать информацию, которая может потом понадобиться. – Он покачал головой, вспоминая. – Это, конечно же, когда у меня появлялось время дойти до библиотеки. – Что при его ритме работы выдавалось нечасто, но и это лучше, чем ничего.  
Он вновь перевел взгляд на Ируку – тот выглядел еще озадаченнее, чем раньше.  
– Я и сейчас не скажу тебе, что там за химическо-чакровые реакции, например, заставляют срабатывать взрывные свитки. Но я знаю, куда их заложить и что нужно делать, чтобы получить ту комбинацию силы взрыва и направления осколков, что тебе нужна.  
Ирука, ни секунды не размышляя, машинально ответил:  
– Чакра действует как зажигательное дзюцу, применяемое к...  
– И знать не хочу. По-моему, это скучно.  
Учитель остановился, за секунду на его лице промелькнула буря эмоций: раздражение, огорчение, что-то вроде ошарашенности – а затем он вновь посмотрел на Какаши. Очень задумчиво посмотрел.  
Какаши стянул маску, отщипнул кусочек булочки и запихнул его в рот.  
– Забавно узнавать, что кумиры деревни – тоже люди, верно? – наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, сказал Какаши и плюхнулся на диван.  
Еще одна вспыхнувшая на миг улыбка Ируки. Он пристроился в ближайшее кресло и вновь принялся за булочку.  
– Да. Но вы, кумиры, также обязаны понимать, что вам запрещено быть обычными людьми.  
Какаши лишь хмыкнул. Воздух между ними наполнился звуками молчаливого доедания рулетов, разговор увял, оставив Какаши наедине со своими мыслями.  
Как гений он решительно провалился. Возможно, он вовсе не гений. Возможно, просто клон. Это и успокаивало, и бесило одновременно.  
– Ты снова плохо выглядишь.  
Он вздрогнул и посмотрел на Ируку.  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Вовсе да. Вот так. – Ирука нахмурил брови, опустил уголки губ и мрачно уставился на столик.  
Какаши фыркнул.  
– Я никогда так не выгляжу.  
– Когда носишь маску – может, и не выглядишь, но сейчас...  
Он одарил чунина ничего не выражающим взглядом и натянул маску. Вновь спустил ее, чтобы откусить еще кусочек, а дожевав, опять поднял.  
Ирука рассмеялся. Это был на удивление приятный звук, звук хорошего настроения: раскатистый, рождающийся где-то глубоко в широкой груди.  
– Так я прощен за действия другого меня?  
Ирука встал, усмехнувшись игре слов.  
– Да, думаю, да. В смысле, клон же действовал сам по себе...  
Какаши тоже встал, последовав за ним на кухню, как тень.  
– Вот еще один плюс всей этой неразберихе с двойниками. Я могу сделать что угодно и избежать наказания.  
– Оправдание явно лучше, чем «собака съела мою домашку», – согласился Ирука. Он протер почти чистую раковину и переставил бутылки со моющими средствами в угол.  
Какаши подумалось, что, наверное, стоит покинуть кухню и дать Ируке передышку, оставив его одного, а не торчать рядом. Но ему нравилось, как Ирука пах, он бы не возражал вдыхать его запах постоянно. Он вновь опустил маску и глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь и прислоняясь к кухонному столу. Неудивительно, что его клон принял предложение чунина – переспать по пьяни.  
– А ты как? – спросил Какаши, просто чтобы что-то спросить. – Ты ведь... не гений.  
Ирука фыркнул.  
– Нет. Я нормальный.  
Лицо Какаши изогнула усмешка, он прищурил видимый глаз.  
– Я бы так не сказал.  
Чунин замер, настороженно поглядывая на него, словно не зная, комплимент это был, или оскорбление. Какаши решил, что нужно говорить такое почаще, потому что выражение лица Ируки было просто уморительным. Может, он после секса и не смешивает людей с грязью, но все же в нем достаточно сволочизма, чтобы сбивать их с толку. Причем с удовольствием.  
– Вполне обычная карьера ниндзя. Выпустился в одиннадцать, стал чунином в шестнадцать, начал преподавать в двадцать, до сих пор продолжаю.  
От одной мысли о том, чтобы проводить с учениками день за днем, у Какаши по коже мурашки пошли.   
– А почему ты пошел в Академию?  
Ирука прислонился к раковине, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Мне нравится преподавать. Я люблю детей.  
На этот раз его по-настоящему передернуло.  
– Ты что, один из  _этих_?  
– Этих? – рассмеялся Ирука.  
– Мечтающих обзавестись выводком сопливых носопырок.  
– Вот уж нет. – Ирука усмехнулся. Ужас Какаши его, по видимости, только забавлял. – Я просто люблю детей. В смысле, я не возражаю когда-нибудь обзавестись своими собственными, но прямо сейчас я все дни вожусь с чужими отпрысками. В конце концов, я всегда могу отправить их домой. Маленькие радости преподавателя.  
Плечи Какаши немного расслабились. Это уже лучше. Какаши не был уверен, чему, собственно радуется – его не должно было волновать, чего хочет или не хочет Ирука – но почему-то волновало.   
– У тебя есть родственники?  
Ирука покачал головой. Его «хвост» покачался вместе с ним.  
– Никакой семьи  
Какаши кивнул. Иногда ему думалось, что в Конохе сирот куда больше, чем детей с родителями. Может быть, даже больше, чем по всей Стране Огня.  
– По крайней мере, на тебя никто не наседает по поводу внуков.  
Улыбка, искривившая губы Ируки, была едва заметна.  
– И нет фамильных дзюцу, которые нужно передать. А вот ты... Клан Хатаке был довольно известен. Ты задумывался о том, что он прервется?  
Когда они перешли на такие серьезности? Он беспокойно дернулся, мельком оценивая, что случится, если его имя исчезнет вместе с ним. На самом деле – ничего особенного. Собаки будут свободны от призыва, но кроме склонности быть хорошими ниндзя, утрачено ничего не будет. Какаши не был уверен, что хочет это обсуждать. Вместо этого он улыбнулся и отшутился:   
– Я планирую насоздавать кучу клонов и через них жить вечно.  
– Отличный план! Ты можешь даже обзавестись Какаши-гаремом.  
– Точно. Знаешь, а ведь за секс с близняшками люди платят неплохие деньги. Если у всех клонов будет моя ошеломительная внешность и навыки чакры, почему бы мне не...  
– Тогда никому в Конохе в жизни не придется брать опасные миссии! Мы все сможем расслабиться и положиться на вас.  
Какаши прижал руку к сердцу, поднимая глаза к небу.   
– Это будет жертва, но за-ради моей деревни я готов на все.  
Ирка сдался первым, смеясь и покачивая головой.  
– Ты вообще хоть что-то можешь воспринимать всерьез?  
Что угодно, кроме проблемы с теневым клоном, с которой он не может ничего поделать...  
– Изо всех сил этого избегаю.  
Ирука открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но, что бы там ни было, все оборвалось с внезапным спуском к ним ястреба. Он приземлился на подоконник в оглушительном молчании. Оба на миг замерли, глядя на него, потом Какаши пересек комнату и снял с лапы прикрученный к ней маленький свиток. Птица распахнула блестящие, насыщенно-коричневые крылья и взлетела, одним сильным движением поднявшись в воздух, начиная очередной круг полета над деревней.  
Ястребами-посланцами могли управлять лишь люди с очень мощной чакрой. Вроде Хокаге и тех, кто вызывал ястребов через призыв. Он осторожно развернул свиток и пробежался по нему взглядом.  
Если бы Минато не научил его читать, невзначай отметила какая-то часть его мозга, ему пришлось бы просить Ируку зачитать вслух. А он бы не хотел, чтобы Ирука это увидел.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и солнечно улыбнулся. Сил, чтобы отразить улыбку еще и в глазе, было недостаточно.  
– Меня хочет Хокаге.  
Похоже, такой гримасой Ируку было не одурачить. Он молча кивнул, посерьезнев, взгляд черных глаз пробежался по лицу Какаши, словно ища ключ, намек на то, что было в записке. На всякий случай Какаши скрутил ее обратно и сунул в карман.  
 _Хатаке Какаши_ , гласила записка,  _мы нашли возможный способ заставить клона исчезнуть, не прибегая к физическому ущербу. Пожалуйста, собери вещи и отчитайся отделу расследований. Не покидай деревню. Явка – немедленная._  
Берут на испуг. Пытаются заставить одного из них бежать куда подальше от отдела Пыток и Расследований АНБУ. Но он никуда не побежит, потому что он – настоящий. Что бы они ни делали, хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет.

***

  
Двое АНБУ заняли позицию по бокам, стоило ему с Ирукой помчаться по крышам к головному зданию. Он хотел бы, чтобы это его не тревожило, хотел бы помнить, что это лишь очередная тактика на устрашение, хотел бы не думать о способах уничтожения клонов.  
Боль как основополагающий. Убийство как очевидный. Но боль не сработала. По крайней мере, не та незначительная, что причинила Цунаде. А боль посильнее также отразится и на настоящем Какаши.  
Отдел расследований и пыток славился мастерами гендзюцу.  
Стоило им приблизиться к зданию, как он спрыгнул с крыши, предпочитая пройти оставшуюся часть пешком. Ирука, молчавший всю дорогу, спрыгнул вместе с ним. Стоило отдать чунину должное – он даже не вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним приземлились безликие АНБУ, словно материализовавшись из теней. Ирука либо их уже заметил и ожидал этого, либо у него стальные нервы – можно было только догадываться.  
Они все так же молчали, когда вошли в здание и спустились по лестнице. Серые каменные стены при искусственном освещении мерцали от печатей. Печатей, которые нельзя увидеть, только почувствовать, печатей, которые невозможно сломать или разрушить.   
Печати, сдерживающие узников высших рангов.  
Один из сопровождающих, в белой костяной маске, вышел вперед, открывая дверь. Какаши прошел внутрь, Ирука последовал за ним, другой АНБУ проследовал за ними. Беглый взгляд назад показал, что чунин выглядел таким же спокойным, как и обычно, словно его провели в офис миссий. От него пахло едко, как от кислых яблок-дичков. Напряжение.  
Какаши подумал, что если бы у кого-нибудь здесь был достаточно чувствительный нос, тот бы сказал то же самое про него.  
Они прошли дальше, в следующую комнату, охраняемую еще двумя АНБУ. Из мебели в ней было только два складных табурета, на одном из которых сидела Анко. Она встала, переводя встревоженный взгляд с Какаши на Ируку и обратно. Наконец, ее взгляд остановился на лице Ниндзя-Копии, и куноичи посерьезнела.  
– Вас тоже вызвали?   
Он коротко кивнул.  
– Хатаке здесь?  
– Внутри.  
Прежде, чем кто-либо сказал хоть слово, один из АНБУ вышел вперед, вежливо – и тихо – указал на другую дверь.  
В эту игру могут играть двое. Какаши молча и учтиво склонил голову и прошел в указанном направлении, чувствуя, как АНБУ идет за ним. Открыв дверь, он оглянулся. Второй сопровождавший их АНБУ встал около Ируки, смотревшего на него с тревогой.  
– Садись уж, сенсей, – пробормотала Анко. – Нам пока придется побыть тут.  
Охотник, следовавший за Какаши, выступил в поле его зрения и вновь жестом указал на дверь.  
Какаши повернулся и прошел внутрь.  


***

  
Не так-то много вещей в мире могут встревожить больше, чем предложение лечь на кушетку, потому что, скорее всего, потом ты не устоишь на ногах.  
Вслух они этого не произнесли, но «это если ты выживешь» витало в воздухе.  
Комната была белой. Белые стены, белый пол, белый потолок. Еще там была пара стульев и две кушетки; одну занял Хатаке, вторую Какаши. Также там была Цунаде и Эйске, специалист по пыткам, с которым Какаши имел несчастье встречаться раньше. Наконец, в комнате были доктор и неизменная пара АНБУ. Они расположились у единственной двери, словно горгульи из камня и ткани, их маски блестели, улыбаясь черными провалами глаз.  
– Если повезет, – отрывисто сказала Цунаде, расхаживая туда-сюда в изножье кушеток, – все кончится быстро. Если клон развеивается от боли, то, возможно, потребуется почти предельная боль, чтобы развеять клона от неправильного дзюцу. – Она остановилась, глядя прямо на них. – Я прошу прощения. Как выяснилось, мы не способны разрушить это дзюцу. Процесс будет неприятным, но физических повреждений не будет, и настоящий будет годен для миссий... конечно, как только вылечатся  _другие_ раны.  
Какаши большинство ее слов пропустил мимо ушей. Он пытался найти центр посреди хаоса эмоций, точку спокойствия, на которой можно сфокусироваться. Но полного успеха не достиг.  
– Попытайтесь не сопротивляться, – посоветовал Эйске, наклоняясь над ними. Его глаза были ярко-красными – отличительный признак его клана, а пальцы – особым образом изогнуты.  
А потом мир померк.  


***

  
– Не нравится мне все это.  
Ибики вышел из теней, стягивая мертвенно-белую маску и накидывая на плечи свой черный плащ.  
– Никому из нас не нравится.  
Один из Какаши, лежащих на кушетках, вздрогнул. Оба Шарингана вращались.  
– Эйске, похоже, нравится, – буркнула Цунаде.  
Эйске мельком глянул на нее, широкие губы расплылись в короткой усмешке.  
– Это мой долг. Я всегда рад качественно его исполнить, Цунаде-сама.  
Та ничего не ответила, и он вернулся к своим манипуляциям.  
Пальцы одного из Какаши сжались и вновь расслабились.  
– Сведи гендзюцу к минимуму, – приказала Цунаде  
Ибики положил грубую руку ей на плечо.  
– Если ни один из них еще не исчез, то это и есть минимум.  
Она вырвалась и отошла от него, возвращаясь к бесцельному хождению. Когда она в очередной раз подошла ближе, он услышал тихое шипение:  
– Как наши шиноби могут нам доверять, если мы даже не можем определить, кто из них настоящий?  
Ибики не ответил. Не счел нужным. Через секунду она отвернулась и отошла прочь.  


***

  
Это было классическое гендзюцу. Какая-то часть его мозга отдавала себе в этом отчет, фиксируя происходящее, пока он корчился от боли и кричал, срывая голос.  
Это было классическое гендзюцу, но даже классическое может дотла разрушить человеческую психику, заставить его рыдать в агонии, умоляя об избавлении.  
Казалось, что каждые несколько минут воздействие нарастало. Становилось еще хуже. Что означало – оба Какаши еще существуют. Еще живы.  
С него содрали кожу, и незаточенные ножи проникли под связки и начали их растягивать, потому что лезвия были слишком тупыми, чтобы перерезать их. Он видел, как непроизвольно сокращаются пальцы на руке, пока сухожилия на запястье – белые, скользкие от крови – все вытягивали и вытягивали, пока они, наконец, не лопнули с хлюпающим звуком. Но боль не утихла.  
А потом его рука обратилась в дым.  


***

  
– Как ты думаешь, что там с ними делают? – Глупый был вопрос. Он и так знал, что там происходит. Или подозревал, что не лучше.  
– Да сядь уже, сенсей, – посоветовала Анко, не отрываясь от вязания. Вязания! Он повернулся, посмотрел на нее, на то, что могло с натяжкой сойти за носок психованного мутанта, и продолжил ходить туда-сюда.  
– Они там уже двадцать минут.  
– И будут еще по меньшей мере двадцать. Сядь уже. От тебя наши друзья-АНБУ начинают нервничать.  
Он развернулся и оглядел того, кто стоял у двери, ведущей наружу, потом того, кто стоял у двери внутрь.  
– Он один из вас, вы же прекрасно знаете об этом. И они – что?.. Пытают его? Потому что он выполнял свой долг и принес деревне дзюцу, которое ей требовалось.  
Мерно постукивали вязальные спицы, а маски не подавали вида, что слышат его.  
Ирука отвернулся и сел, плечом к плечу к Анко, посреди комнаты.   
– Как ты думаешь, что там с ними делают?  
Анко, не поднимая головы, дала ему тот же ответ, что и прежде:  
– Скорее всего, нам лучше не знать.

***

  
Огонь проходил по его телу, скручиваясь под остатками кожи, и он не мог остановить это, все больше и больше его плоти обращалось в ничто. Его рука, плечо, его нога вскоре...  
Он кричал, но некому было его услышать. Но будь он проклят, если умрет здесь и сейчас, вот так, превращаясь в дым. Он прерывисто вдохнул – хотя под гендзюцу вдыхаешь отнюдь не воздух, хихикнула какая-то больная часть его рассудка – и сосредоточился. Жалкие клочки тумана замерли, потом начали понемногу слипаться вместе, облепляя остатки его руки, плеча и ног...  
И опять становясь твердыми.  
Он не собирался превращаться в ничто.  


***

  
– Кончай с этим.  
Эйске посмотрел на нее, на его смуглом лице проступило удивление.  
– Но никто из них еще не...  
– Кончай с этим.  
Ибики склонился к ней, вновь опуская на лицо маску.  
– Мы так и не выяснили, кто из них настоящий.  
– Это не будет иметь ровно никакого значения, если они рехнутся или одуреют от боли. – Лицо Цунаде казалось вырубленным из камня, подбородок чуть подергивался. Мелькнули и пропали идеально накрашенные ногти, когда она сжала кулаки. Глубоко вздохнув, она заставила себя расслабиться и покачалась на каблуках.   
– Ничего хорошего не выйдет, если мы выявим настоящего, а он будет уже бесполезен.  
Ибики кивнул, соглашаясь, вновь уходя в тень.  
Эйске стоял с закрытыми глазами и с блаженным выражением лица, расплетая и медленно убирая нити своей чакры из их голов.  
Один из Какаши – Хатаке – вздрогнул и издал полувздох-полувсхлип, прежде чем расслабиться и провалиться в беспамятство. Другой не сделал и этого, даже не дернувшись, как чуть ранее, в процессе.  
На миг в комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь неровным дыханием двух тел, приходящих в себя от напряжения.  
– Доставьте их в госпиталь, – тихо сказала Цунаде.  
Ей только что пришлось пытать двух своих людей. И они ни на миг не приблизились к разгадке.


	4. Chapter 4

Кто-то бубнил. Это и раздражало, и как-то на редкость успокаивало одновременно, что само по себе было раздражающим фактором. С другой стороны, если ты раздражен – значит, боли нет и ты жив, что вообще-то успокаивает. В конце концов, Какаши решил, что это вопрос личного выбора.  
– Как вы можете  _не знать_ , клон он или нет?! Впустую потратили неделю, выясняя... – негодовал кто-то. Затем раздался звук, который издает ручка, прорвавшая бумагу, а потом шелест скомканного листа.  
Мир приветствовал его круговоротом цвета и монохрома, чего за ним ранее не замечалось, и потребовалось несколько долгих секунд, дабы мозг Какаши начал перерабатывать то, что он видит, в нечто понятное.  
Больница. Голос, бурчащий про потоки чакры, принадлежал Ируке. Тот сидел в кресле, разложив бумаги по небольшому подносу и ногам Какаши, горными хребтами вздымавшимися под уродливым желтым покрывалом.  
Какаши прочистил горло и хрипло проговорил:  
– Сколько я уже тут?  
Ирука подпрыгнул, красная ручка чиркнула по странице.  
– Святые вороны, ну ты меня и напугал.  
Он усмехнулся, хотя это была лишь бледная тень его привычного действия.  
– Святые вороны?  
– Рядом с детьми нельзя ругаться. Заткнись. И ты пробыл здесь около трех дней.  
Какаши закрыл глаза и попытался подсчитать. Три дня. Выходит, его чувство времени выкидывало коленца.  
– Сегодня вторник?  
– Среда.  
– Тогда четыре дня. – Он нахмурился и открыл глаза, смотря на Ируку.  
– Я сказал «около». – Ирука перегнулся и обхватил мозолистыми пальцами запястье Какаши, словно аппарат мог каким-то образом забыть измерить его пульс.  
Какаши выдернул руку.  
– Хатаке.  
Миг сомнения был кратким, но он был.  
– Он очнулся вчера вечером.  
– А. – Он не издал более ни звука, но больше и не требовалось. В комнате повисла тишина.  
Хатаке первым вернулся с миссии. Первым нашел Цунаде. Первым показал дзюцу. Первым очнулся.  
И Какаши помнил, как исчезал в дыму, лишь силой воли собирая тело обратно.  
– Они все равно его только сегодня отпустили. Оставили на ночь, чтобы понаблюдать за ним.  
– Хм.  
– Уверен, они захотят, чтобы и ты остался тут еще на сутки.  
– Хм.  
Ирука сел, немного одеревенело, и уставился на свои руки. Какаши видел его уголком глаза: голова немного опущена, «хвост» повис, как спущенный флаг.  
– Скорее всего, они захотят поговорить с тобой, раз ты очнулся, – сказал чунин.  
Какаши кивнул. Это уже был вопрос времени.  
 _Крича в агонии, видя, как растворяется его тело – **и все еще не умирая...**_  
Все остальное уже лишь вопрос времени.  


***

  
В четверг после Академии Ирука взял работы на проверку домой. За то недолгое время, пока он знал Какаши – причем половину срока тот провел без сознания – ему довелось видеть Какаши задумчивым, высокомерным, потухшим и расслабленным. Но он никогда не видел его таким... задумавшимся. Возможно, это было не точное слово, но  _угрюмым_ он не был. Он просто сам на себя не был похож. Потерялся где-то в дебрях мыслей, слишком владеющий собой, чтобы падать духом, но знающий слишком мало, чтобы было о чем размышлять.  
От этого Ирука чувствовал себя неловко. Он постукивал кончиком ручки по лежащему перед ним листку, пытаясь не смотреть украдкой на джонина, вальяжно раскинувшегося на диване. Ноги задраны вверх, в руке Ича Ича – он сидел так уже последние полтора часа. И еще не перелистнул ни страницы.  
Все же не выдержав, Ирука откашлялся и заговорил, не смотря на него:  
– Они с тобой говорили?  
– Хм. – Судя по тону, это должно было означать «да».  
– И?  
Джонин наконец-то перевернул страницу.  
– Извинились за гендзюцу. Сказали, что ничего не выяснили. Будут работать дальше. Убедились, что я в норме и не рехнулся, дали таблетки и отослали домой.   
Ирука развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Какаши. Одетый в черные фланелевые штаны и синюю футболку, он казался олицетворением лени. Ирука ни на секунду не купился.  
– А ты что?  
– Не рехнулся ли я? – Слова повисли в воздухе, поднимаясь и опускаясь на волнах праздного сарказма.  
Ирука с досады сжал ручку чуть ли не до треска.  
– То есть ты в полном порядке.  
– Наверное.  
Он вернулся к своим бумагам. Было ясно как день, что Какаши далеко не в полном порядке, но если он хотел притворяться, что это не так, то Ируку это не касается. Он посмотрел на листок и с наслаждением вымарал неправильный ответ на вопрос.  
– Если ты сейчас не в полном порядке, никто тебя в этом не винит. – Он не собирался этого говорить. Слова упали на пол между ними, как камень, и он задержал дыхание, чтобы получше увидеть реакцию Какаши.  
– Конечно же, нет. Они винят во всем дзюцу. – Он перелистнул еще страницу.  
– Какаши...  
– Могу я спокойно почитать? Или ты теперь и за моими мыслями присматриваешь?  
Ирука резко умолк, кипя от невысказанных слов, и попытался вернуться к проверке работ.  


***

  
Этой ночью Какаши не стал принимать таблетки. И спать этой ночью он тоже не стал. Он сидел на окне Ируки и смотрел на деревню, которую должен был защищать, наблюдая, как она погружается в сон.  
Вот только это не он должен был ее защищать. Это долг Хатаке. Он мысленно проигрывал случившееся, вспоминая то дзюцу, которое создало клона – создало его, – вспоминая, как складывал для этого печати. Но это были не его воспоминания. Они всего лишь были созданы вместе с ним, стоило ему возникнуть.  
Начиная с этого момента все пошло не так – из-за дзюцу вражеского ниндзя. Ему была дарована настоящая жизнь, но вся история этой жизни и все, что он помнил, на самом деле были не его.  
Кроме растворения в тумане гендзюцу. Это принадлежало ему.  
Он не был идиотом. Если бы он хотел, чтобы в созданной иллюзии клон растворился, он бы заставил клона думать, что тот исчезает. Так что он спросил об этом, когда Ибики пришел проверить его самочувствие.  
Глаза Ибики на миг просияли и потухли. Потом тем тоном, каким говорят людям, что их семья погибла, сообщил, что в дзюцу ничего такого не встраивали.  
То, что Ибики не убил его прямо там, Какаши счел своим маленьким персональным чудом.  
Он смотрел на деревню, которую не он должен был защищать, и спрашивал себя, будет ли считаться убийством, если он убьет самого себя. Он все помнил, он жил. И, возможно, мог бы побороться за жизнь.  
Но у него было половина обычной чакры, потому что он – Хатаке – разделил ее, чтобы создать идеального клона Ниндзя-Копии. Он не сможет защищать деревню с половинчатой чакрой.  
Всходило солнце, рассыпая лучи по крышам и памятникам, на пустынный квартал Учих, на улицы, что только начали заполняться шумом и движением. Солнце всходило над не его деревней, и в полуквартале отсюда, в глубокой тени, он разглядел, как охотник-АНБУ сменил позицию, безликая маска все время была повернута так, чтобы наблюдать за окном Ируки.  
Что бы ни помнил клон, это не является его собственной жизнью. Ему стоило знать это, быть готовым ко вливанию в своего создателя – если бы то дзюцу не поставило все с ног на голову.  
Какаши отступил от окна и подумал, увидит ли он конец этого дня.

***

  
Хоть он и изображал спящего, дети по-прежнему украдкой поглядывали на джонина, притулившегося в уголке класса. Ирука лишь мило улыбнулся и устроил им блиц-опрос. На какое-то мгновенье, он мог поклясться, маска дернулась: узкие губы едва заметно изогнулись под темной тканью.  
Вот и замечательно. Какаши не улыбался все утро, ни по дороге в школу, ни на первой перемене. Он выглядел бледным и изможденным, и, судя по несмятой постели, вообще не ложился спать. Было это осознанным выбором, или из-за ночных кошмаров, Ирука не спрашивал. Не был уверен, что хочет знать.  
Какаши все еще притворялся спящим, когда раздался звонок на большую перемену и Ирука выпроводил детей из класса. Он стоял в дверях, наблюдая, пока последние из них не ссыпались по лестнице на первый этаж, потом развернулся и посмотрел на Какаши.  
– Они ушли.  
Какаши хмыкнул и поднял голову, разлепляя единственный видимый глаз.  
– Как долго ты уже знаешь, что я не сплю?  
Тот фыркнул.  
– Я тебя умоляю. Я учитель. И знаю все, что происходит в моем классе.  
Из узкой груди вырвался вымученный усталый смешок.  
– Есть хочешь?. – Ирука достал приготовленный с вечера пакет с обедом и вытащил оттуда две коробки с бенто.  
– Хм. Нет, не буду.  
– Ты должен что-то съесть... – Он чуть ли не кожей чувствовал, как Какаши поднимает брови, а в уголках рта скапливается напряжение. Но продолжил:   
– ...А то совсем зачахнешь. Учитывая, что ты и так не страдаешь избытком веса.  
В улыбке, подаренной ему Какаши, не было ни капли правды, хотя она и была настолько ослепительной и широкой, что изогнула его глаз в полумесяц.  
– Все и так отлично.  
Ирука открыл свой обед, уселся за стол и попытался притвориться, что объявленная Какаши голодовка на него не подействовала. И с треском провалился.  
– Уверен, они не хотели делать то, что делали.  
По пустому взгляду Какаши Ирука понял, что не угадал. Что бы ни беспокоило Какаши, с тем, что его же АНБУ были вынуждены его пытать, это связано не было. Он уже был почти готов спросить прямо, что с ним не так – хоть до сих пор это ни разу не возымело эффекта – когда дикий вопль из столовой заставил его сорваться со стула.  
– Как всегда, в самый неподходящий момент, – пробормотал он и помчался вниз.  
Он отсутствовал не более пяти минут, но когда он вернулся, то услышал голоса, доносящиеся из класса.  
– ...покидать деревню.  
– Не буду.  
– К тебе будет приставлена охрана.  
– Я знаю.  
Ирука вышел из-за угла коридора и нахмурился, увидев, как две фигуры в плащах и масках нависают над Какаши, по-прежнему сгорбившимся на стуле.  
– Что происходит?  
АНБУ развернулись как один, обратив к нему прорези глаз и нарисованные улыбки.  
– Сенсей, – произнес один, и они синхронно поклонились. Затем выпрыгнули за дверь, исчезая в солнечном свете так, словно это была полная темнота.  
– Что это было? – Он повернулся к Какаши, нахмурившись еще сильнее, когда тот натянул маску обратно. Но недостаточно быстро, чтобы спрятать нарисованную чернилами печать на горле. Та, что на глазу, исчезла пару дней назад.  
– Приветственная делегация. Умоляли присоединиться к попечительскому совету, но у меня нет столько свободного времени... – Он откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза, и, сколько Ирука ни пытался его разговорить, ни на что не отвечал.

***

  
Он не проснулся с воплем – потому что он никогда не просыпался с воплями. Но его тело горело, а по лицу текли слезы. Стирая со щек влагу и пытаясь убедить себя, что боль ему лишь почудилась, он с трудом поднялся на ноги и подошел к окну.  
Там по-прежнему было темным-темно. Его тело дрожало от последствий агонии – вспоминая то, чего никогда не было. Реальным был только ожог на плече.  
Конечно, настолько реальным, насколько может быть такой боль клона. Может, это все фантомные боли. Фантомная боль, фантомное удовольствие, фантомные воспоминания. В любом случае – что может случиться с клоном? Он всего лишь вольется в более сильное создание. Это навевало чуть ли не религиозные мысли: ему предназначено исчезнуть с лица земли, вернуться туда, откуда пришел, присоединиться к сильному сознанию...  
Все это малость бесило.  
Он вдохнул полной грудью холодный ночной воздух, глядя на вид, к которому уже успел привыкнуть. На другой стороне улицы был очередной АНБУ, приткнувшийся между двумя окнами, почти невидимый со стороны. Почти. Какаши его проигнорировал.  
Они ищут способ убить его, какой-нибудь. Причем  _не убивая_  его по-настоящему. По крайней мере, так они тогда сказали. Он знал, что так и будет. И сейчас он проживал одолженное время.  
Какаши высунулся из окна, закрыв глаза и позволяя волнам воспоминаний омыть его разум. Та схватка. Его создание. Обезьяна, Бык, Собака. Извернуть поток чакры  _вот так_ , потом исказить ее  _здесь_. Сделать петлю, не замыкая круг, и пропустить все обратно через сердце... Феерично. Опасно, но феерично.  
Когда его осенило, он рассмеялся. Но не счастливым смехом открытия, а беспомощным, горьким смехом человека, перед которым замаячила виселица. Теперь он знал, как развеять дзюцу. Он прижался к окну и смеялся, смеялся и смеялся, пока смех не перешел в рыдания.  
– Какаши?  
Он повернулся, по-прежнему прижимаясь к стене, и посмотрел на Ируку, смотревшего на него темными глазами, полными беспокойства.  _Беспокойства_. За клона. Клона, который, возможно, попросту сошел с ума, судя по смеху. Какаши ослепительно улыбнулся, жмуря оба глаза, словно от великой радости.  
– Я знаю, как развеять дзюцу и вернуть все на свои места.  
Он не видел неуверенной улыбки Ируки, но как-то услышал ее.  
– Ну, это ж хорошо, верно?  
– Это феерично. Абсолютно фееричная выдумка. – Он мог бы никому ничего не говорить. И продолжать жить своей половинкой жизни. Конечно, возможность иметь двоих Ниндзя-Копий примирит их с тем, что у обоих только по пол-силы. Примирит их с потерей солидного багажа дзюцу, потому что у обоих не будет достаточно чакры.  
Он стек на пол, продолжая горько посмеиваться.  
– Какаши?  
Он помотал головой и обхватил голову руками, упираясь локтями в согнутые колени.  
Тихий звук приближающихся шагов. Шелест одежды, когда Ирука присел рядом. Он ощущал, чем чунин пахнет: чернила, его собственный мужской запах и слабый аромат мыла. Пальцы Ируки невесомо коснулись его плеча.  
– Это не хорошо?  
Там, снаружи, был АНБУ, ждущий его попытки бегства. Какаши потер ладонями лицо, стирая слезы, отчаянно пытаясь восстановить контроль над собой. Он с размаху гулко стукнулся головой о стену и уставился неподвижным взглядом на противоположную стену комнаты. Часы на полке светились ядовито-зеленым. Два часа ночи.  
Он должен защищать свою деревню. И чтобы защитить ее как можно лучше, ему стоит раствориться в пустоте и позволить кому-то еще занять его место. Забрать его жизнь. Делало ли то, что он помнил все от начала до конца, прожитую жизнь  _его_ жизнью?  
– Какаши. – Пальцы были осторожно убраны. Голос стал встревоженным. – Ты меня пугаешь.  
– Я? – Он попытался еще раз улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла трещиной на лице. Темнота, почти так же успешно, как маска, спрятала выражение его лица. – Не волнуйся. Охотник через улицу только и ждет, чтобы убрать меня, если я сойду с ума. – Сейчас он мог разглядеть лицо Ируки – лунный свет и тени в неосвещенной комнате. У него были черные глаза, ниспадавшие волосы обрамляли широкие скулы и ложились на сильные плечи.  
– Звучит не очень ободряюще.  
Какаши вновь рассмеялся.  
– Нет, наверное, нет. – Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Ируку, не маскируясь и ничего не пряча. Теперь он хорошо понимал, почему его второй «я» переспал с ним. Ирука был привлекательным, надежным, внушающим доверие. А он сам, конечно же, был клоном, потому что несмотря на всю эту привлекательность, так ни разу и не попытался затащить чунина в постель.  
Ирука сдал на полшага назад, одна рука нырнула в складки халата. Там был кунай, если судить по теням на складках. Какаши не мог его винить. Он выдавил очередную улыбку, самую честную из всех.  
– Я – клон.  
Больше всего в лице Ируки было замешательства. Которое быстро вытеснилось отрицанием.  
– Нет...  
– Да.  
– Ты не можешь знать...  
– Могу. – Он сомневался, что такой потрясающий аргумент заставит Ируку замолчать. Но, наверное, что-то в голосе убедило его. Иногда удача поворачивается к ниндзя спиной.  
Хотя, разумеется, на самом деле он не ниндзя.  
– Ты уверен? – наконец, спросил Ирука.  
Какаши кивнул. Прежний водоворот эмоций иссяк, оставив его в странном оцепенении.  
К его чести, Ирука не стал спорить.  
– Прости. – И опять тот же тон, когда говорят о чьей-то смерти. Забавно, до чего шиноби неуютно себя чувствуют, когда дело заходит о смерти. Они знают, как справляться с ней на поле боя, когда все происходит неожиданно. Но смотреть кому-то в глаза и знать, что человек доживает последние дни...  
Поток мрачных мыслей был нарушен вопросом.  
– Я могу что-нибудь сделать?  
Он улыбнулся.  
– Как насчет секса из жалости?  
Ирука криво улыбнулся.  
– Не самая удачная мысль. Ты исчезнешь посреди оргазма, а я оставайся с диким чувством вины?  
У Какаши вырвался сдавленный смешок. Он сел, его мысли путались.  
– Завтра мы должны пойти к Хокаге.  
Ирука только кивнул.  
– И тогда... – Он задумался, пытаясь найти в этом позитив. – У тебя станет жильцом меньше.  
Спрятанный кунай, очевидно, был убран обратно, а Ирука пододвинулся поближе и сел рядом, плечом к плечу с Какаши, прислонившись к стене.  
– Из тебя получился не такой уж плохой жилец. Если не считать те вонючие бинты в ванной.  
Какаши тихо хмыкнул.  
– Извини за тогда.  
Они посидели в тишине. Никакого собачьего лая. Никаких детских криков.  
– Думаю, – начал Ирука, – что ты мне нравишься больше, чем второй ты. – Он шевельнулся, позволяя Какаши увидеть свое лицо со шрамом в ракурсе три четверти. – Я буду по тебе скучать.  
– Ты меня знаешь всего неделю, – напомнил Какаши.  
Ирука выглядел до комичности подавленно.  
– Я знаю. Становлюсь чрезмерно эмоциональным.  
Плечи джонина затряслись, а губы исказила улыбка.  
– Не самая хорошая черта для шиноби.  
– Кто бы говорил.  
Они еще немного посидели в дружеском молчании, пока луна рассылала новые тени через окно квартиры.  
– Как твое плечо?  
– Болит. – Ожоги всегда болят, он помнил. У него не должно было быть и этого, потому что на самом деле у него не было ничего.  
– Хочешь, помажу еще мазью?  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Не вижу смысла.  
– Поможет унять боль.  
У него было искушение сказать, что не имеет значения, ранен он или нет – в любом случае, это долго не продлится. Он не был настоящим человеком. Но, похоже, он сам стал чуточку чувствительнее, так что просто пожал плечами и стал смотреть, как Ирука достает все нужное. Осторожно стянул водолазку, развернулся лицом к стене и подставил спину чунину. Тот бережно отлепил лейкопластырь – смазанный мазью, он присох не так сильно. Потом начал наносить на ожоги и поврежденные места, размазывая, болеутоляющую мазь. Боль, стихая, перешла во что-то ноющее на заднем плане, и Какаши почувствовал, как понемногу расслабляется.  
– Ты точно помнишь все про... второго тебя? – спросил Ирука.  
Он лишь кивнул, стараясь не убиваться по друзьям, которых ему придется оставить. Наверное, ему не следовало так думать. Он каким-то образом станет единым с другим Какаши, вот и все. И всего лишь не будет... собой. Но это не должно иметь для них никакого значения – у них по-прежнему останется другой он.  
– Ты уверен, что ты...  
– Да.  
Ирука закончил в молчании и, доделав, убрал все на места. Какаши просто сел, его водолазка валялась на коленях, скомканная. Ирука опустился перед ним на колени, повторяя его позу. Через какое-то время Какаши медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на него.  
Чунин поднял руку и провел по печати, нарисованной на бледной коже горла Какаши.  
– Это чтобы удержать тебя в деревне.  
Это не было вопросом, но он все равно кивнул. По его плоти скользнула теплая кожа, подушечки пальцев обвели линии черных чернил.  
– Мы можем выждать еще пару дней. Поделать что-нибудь. Сходим к Цунаде на следующей неделе.  
Он поймал запястье Ируки, стоило кончикам пальцев спуститься вниз, к ложбинке между ключиц.  
– Завтра. – Стоит отложить один раз, и потом откладывать будет все легче и легче.  
Ирука не смотрел ему в глаза. Безмолвно кивнул и убрал руку.  
– Завтра.


	5. Chapter 5

Какаши сидел в офисе Цунаде, внешне оставаясь совершенно спокойным. Он не дергал пальцами, не переступал с ноги на ногу, не прикусывал язык и не жевал губу. И даже не блуждал взглядом по комнате.  
Его Хокаге, сидя за столом, придирчиво изучала поданный ей листок.  
– Ты уверен, что это сработает?  
Он кивнул. Краем глаза он видел сидящего в углу Ируку, который изо всех сил пытался выглядеть не таким несчастным из-за происходящего.  
Цунаде спокойно посмотрела на него.  
– Можешь сделать прямо сейчас?  
Резонный вопрос. Дело в том, что он действительно мог. Покончить со всем сейчас же, не сходя с места. Без всяких фанфар и томительного выжидания. Повернуть ход дзюцу вспять, дать окутать себя дымом и исчезнуть.  
 _Он не собирался умирать._  
Его долг – защищать свою деревню. И лучше всего он сможет ее защитить, помня, что она на самом деле не его.  
– Могу.  
Она смотрела на него, ожидая.  
Он не пошевелил и пальцем. И не отвел взгляд. Ему не давали покоя слова Ируки, сказанные той ночью: «Они могут подождать. Выиграй немного времени».  
Он был не готов умирать.  
Какаши глубоко вздохнул, переключая внимание на худощавую фигуру, видимую краешком глаза.  
– Я бы предпочел подождать.  
Брови Цунаде взмыли вверх.  
Какаши сдержал свою реакцию, хотя это было трудно. Он просил у нее отсрочки от казни, а она смотрела не него так, словно он попросил всю деревню разом.  
– Еще день, – сухо пояснил он. – Мне нужны еще сутки, чтобы... привести свои дела в порядок.  
Она перегнулась через стол, глядя на него, ее брови были по-прежнему изумленно приподняты.  
– У тебя не может быть никаких дел.  
В углу пошевелился Ирука. Какаши бросил на него быстрый взгляд, отмечая усмешку на его лице, и вновь отвернулся.  
– Если только перед вами не предстал шпион, утверждающий, что деревня в следующие двадцать четыре часа будет в смертельной опасности, все это время вы вполне можете обойтись без полной моей силы. Так что, думаю, будет только честно попросить денек для того, чтобы привести себя в порядок. – Последние слова он произнес подчеркнуто медленно, саркастично.  
Цунаде села на место и, подумав, кивнула.  
– Хорошо, один день. Благодарю за сведения... и за службу своей деревне.  
Он коротко кивнул в ответ, вынудил себя подняться и с тяжелым сердцем, на негнущихся ногах, прошел к выходу.  
Это была не его деревня.

***

  
Он узнал того АНБУ, что следовал за ними с самой Башни – Ирука был почти уверен, что тот следил за ними последние сутки, но в последние часы даже не пытался скрыть свое присутствие.  
Маска и маскировочный плащ – он даже не мог сказать, кто скрывается под ними: мужчина или женщина. Просто лицо цвета белой кости с черными разводами, смерть с нарисованной веселой улыбкой. Раньше он никогда не питал ненависти к Особому отряду Конохи. Сегодня начал.  
 _Это_ стояло в сомнительной тени молодой вишни, пятно темноты в исключительно светлом солнечном деньке. Ирука обратил на него внимание – потому что Какаши явно не собирался, – но получил в ответ лишь вечный издевательский оскал на маске.  
Ируке даже нечего было сказать в утешение тому, кто одинокой фигурой замер перед мемориалом. Худые плечи ссутулились под грузом ответственности, кулаки в глубоких карманах спрятали грациозные пальцы, что могли принести смерть, призвать молнию и жестикулировать с ленивым изяществом. Какаши спрятал бледное лицо под маской, хитай-ате и, удачнее, чем Ируке представлялось – под завесой серебряных волос.  
С тех пор, как они покинули Башню, джонин отвечал только на прямые вопросы, а здесь еще не сказал ни слова. Завтра, с его же согласия, его казнят.  
На благо деревни.  
Ирука вновь оглянулся на АНБУ, стоявшего идеально неподвижно. Глупо чунину притворяться, что он присматривает за Какаши, копией Ниндзя-Копии. Особенно когда за ним поставили наблюдать кого-то гораздо более умелого. Но он бы все равно не смог сейчас оставить джонина.  
Они провели у Камня памяти долгие часы, наблюдая, как солнце совершает свой круговорот по небу – как и каждый день, каждую неделю, каждый месяц, каждый год. Круговорот, который этот конкретный Какаши видит в последний раз.  
Чем можно подбодрить клона? Ируке казалось, что уместнее будет промолчать, но ничего не менялось, лучше не становилось. Опасение сказать лишнее не сделает тишину уютнее. К тому же, возможно, он подберет нужные слова.  
Он укрепил себя в этой мысли и смело подошел так, чтобы попасть в поле зрения Какаши. Он даже не мог сказать ему то, что сказал бы обычному человеку – «Вскоре ты воссоединишься со своей погибшей семьей и друзьями» – потому что он был не человеком, и у него такого не будет. Он просто... исчезнет.  
Джонин глубоко вздохнул, худая грудная клетка поднялась и опустилась. Не глядя на Ируку, он заговорил:  
– Здесь почти все, кто были для меня важны. – Он поднял руку и провел кончиками пальцев по истертому камню, вдоль одного имени. Учиха Обито.  
Ирука покосился на прикрытый глаз с Шаринганом. Он не знал, как Какаши ухитрился получить Шаринган. Об этом не распространялись.  
– Он был... твоим родственником?  
В улыбке под маской не было юмора.  
– Нет. Он был генином в одной команде со мной.  
Ирука не стал вновь смотреть на камень, но продолжал сверлить взглядом стоящего перед ним мужчину.  
– Должно быть, он был очень особенным.  
Какаши фыркнул.  
– Он был тем еще придурком. Мы с ним вечно спорили. – Он отнял руку от холодной поверхности и легко погладил хитай-ате. – Мне нравится думать, что в итоге мы пришли к взаимопониманию – перед тем, как он умер. – Его лицо омрачилось. – Конечно. То есть, я хочу сказать, Хатаке и он пришли к взаимопониманию.  
Поколебавшись, Ирука все же неуверенно положил руку на черный рукав Какаши.  
– Ты – часть Хатаке. К взаимопониманию пришел и ты тоже.  
Первый раз за эти часы Какаши повернулся посмотреть на него, выражение его видимого глаза было нечитабельным.  
– Это ты так утешаешь? Когда говоришь, что я на самом деле испытал то, о чем помню? – В тоне не было злости, только любопытство.  
Ирука отдернул руку.  
– Я...  
– Думаю, это неплохо. В смысле, так я могу притвориться, что воспоминания, которые я помню, жизнь, которую я прожил – на самом деле мои, а не плод моего воображения.  
Ирука медленно кивнул, не отрывая от него взгляда. Пока что Какаши выглядел скорее задумчивым, чем разозленным.  
– Ну да, – заверил Ирука и понадеялся, что не подал клону только что идею, будто лучше оставить все, как есть, даже если это вредит Хатаке.  
При мысли о смерти клона – несмотря на то, что он все помнил и проживал эту жизнь – в сердце кольнула совесть. Он постарался выкинуть это из головы.  
– Что ж, – Какаши повернулся в последний раз посмотреть на мемориал, – в таком случае я буду по всему скучать.  
Ирука тоже посмотрел на камень, по давней привычке отыскивая взглядом имена родителей. Он прошел чуть вперед, опускаясь на колени, чтобы всмотреться в них.  
– Ты не будешь по ним скучать, – на пробу произнес он. Утешит его это или нет? – Ты все еще будешь тут. Внутри Хатаке. Так что по-настоящему ты останешься жив.  
Протяжное безразличие во фразах было выверено до последней буквы.  
– Представь себе, для меня это не одно и то же. – Он придвинулся ближе, тоже опускаясь на колени, и скользнул кончиками пальцев по именам родителей Ируки, так же, как ранее по мальчику из Учих. – Семья?  
– Мать и отец. Погибли при атаке Девятихвостого.  
– У тебя кто-нибудь остался? – Такого обычно не спрашивают. Но тут были не совсем обычные обстоятельства.  
Ирука покосился на почти скрытый профиль Какаши и решил, что человек, которого ждет смерть, заслуживает определенного снисхождения.  
– У меня были и есть тетушка и двоюродный брат. Как раз тетушка меня и вырастила. Брат вылетел из Академии, когда его провалил учитель-джонин, так что теперь он ведет курсы самообороны для гражданских. – Он на миг заколебался, сомневаясь, стоит ли спрашивать, но все же решился.  
– А ты как?  
Какаши откинулся назад, усаживаясь на землю, и обхватил руками колени.  
– Мать умерла, когда я был совсем мал – истощение чакры. Отец покончил с собой, когда я был ребенком. – Ирука поморщился, Какаши мельком глянул на него и пояснил:  
– Его звали Белый Клык.  
Ирука не застал Белого Клыка, но он был учителем – история была намертво запечатлена в его памяти. Он медленно кивнул.  
– Великий ниндзя. – Был, пока не пал.  
Джонин глянул на него так, словно знал, что осталось непроизнесенным. Тон Какаши, когда он наконец заговорил, был сухим.  
– Да.  
Ирука предпочел перевести разговор в другое русло.  
– И никаких других родственников?  
Худощавые плечи поднялись и опустились.  
– Моим учителем-джонином был Четвертый. Из моей команды генинов остался я один. Друзей, которых я завел в АНБУ... – Он бросил короткий взгляд на горгулью в тени. – ...уже нет. – Плечи вновь поднялись и опустились. – Вот и все.  
Больше нечего было сказать. И Ирука промолчал. Молчание, однако, не было гнетущим – просто паузой. Какаши стало полегче, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Сияло солнце, а в воздухе пахло камнем, травой и цветущей вишней. Дул легкий ветерок, поднимаясь в один миг и утихая в другой, лаская кожу и ероша волосы.  
Ирука вздохнул и сел поудобнее, прислонившись к памятнику.  
– Итак, раз это твой последний вечер в Конохе... – И вообще где-либо. – ...чем бы ты хотел заняться?  
Какаши глянул на него – выпуская АНБУ из поля зрения, если не из ума.  
– Я бы предпочел провести всю ночь в общежитии для шиноби. Тебе больше не надо со мной нянчиться.  
Ирука покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
– Не нянчиться. Развлекаться. Может, это несколько шокирующе звучит, но ты мне в каком-то роде нравишься. Я могу придумать способы проведения вечеров и похуже. – Самое удивительное – он имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Когда той ночью, напившись, он встретил Какаши, то увлекся им. Привел мужчину домой и, под хорошим градусом, занялся с ним сексом, и ему все понравилось. Вот только Какаши следующим утром ему решительно не понравился, но..  
Но этот мужчина был таким же привлекательным, вот только еще он был довольно приятным в общении.  
Он разорвал зрительный контакт и отвернулся, словно Какаши мог читать мысли по глазам.   
– У меня на черный день кое-что отложено. – Он поизучал взглядом ясное безоблачное небо и улыбнулся. – По-моему, достаточно темный.  
Смешок Какаши был теплым.  
– Раз так... То есть кое-что, что я хотел бы попробовать.  
Ирука обернулся к нем и энергично кивнул.  
– Конечно. Что именно?

***

  
– Ты всю жизнь _хотел поиграть в боулинг?!_  
Какаши ослепительно улыбнулся, подкидывая на ладони шар для боулинга.  
– Всегда думал, что это выглядит довольно занятно. – Главную роль играло то, что с боулингом не было связано никаких воспоминаний. И плюс возможность создать парочку новых. Тех, что будут только его. Но выкладывать все это Ируке он не собирался.   
Он повернулся и встал на край глянцевой дорожки, сосредоточившись на стоящих на другом конце кеглях. Осторожно встал на колени, положил шар на пол и чуть подтолкнул его чакрой.  
Тот нехотя покатился к кеглям. Ирука за его спиной, наконец, сдался и разразился смехом.  
– Ты совершенно чокнутый, – поделился с ним определением чунин.  
Какаши сел и скрестил ноги. Шар продолжал катиться, медленно забирая влево. Какаши отклонил его вправо. Шар продолжил катиться влево. Какаши поднял обе ладони и резко дернул ими вправо. Шар покатился к желобу и рухнул в него с позорным «бух». Какаши резко выдохнул и упал, звучно шмякнувшись лбом о дорожку. Позади него взахлеб смеялся Ирука.  
– С дороги, – сказал чунин, когда шар Какаши прокатился мимо оставшихся кеглей и упал внутрь. – В боулинге ты полный ноль.  
– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. – Какаши встал, отодвигаясь, чтобы дать Ируке место. – Я – нежный цветок, а ты ранил меня своими словами. – Он внимательно наблюдал, как Ирука делает три шага для разбега и швыряет шар по дорожке. Шар закрутился под небольшим углом, загромыхав, как маленький гром, и сшиб половину кеглей.  
Больше всего Какаши впечатлился тем, как облегают Ируку штаны, когда тот принимает эту забавную позу для броска. Однако он ухитрился отвести взгляд до того, как чунин выпрямился.  
– Тебе опять кидать, – жизнерадостно сказал Какаши, который был бы более чем счастлив продолжить наблюдение за чунином.  
– У тебя получится лучше, если ты примешь пару подсказок, – заметил Ирука, выжидая, пока его мяч пройдет через машину.  
Какаши улыбнулся.  
– Предлагаешь давать мне уроки?  
Темные глаза впились в его, и на неуловимую долю секунды Ирука скользнул взглядом по Какаши – с головы до ног и обратно. Затем полуприкрыл глаза и поднял шар так невозмутимо, словно не он только что отчитал джонина.  
– Если хочешь, то конечно.  
Какаши прикинул свои шансы и в итоге решил, что чем бы они ни займутся, это будет неважно. «Завтра» для него уже не существовало; но, по крайней мере, он мог попытаться.  
– С удовольствием послушаю уроки, Ирука-сенсей. – Когда тот, пораженный, обернулся, Какаши одарил его озорной ухмылкой.  
– Хм, тогда, Какаши-кун... – Какаши поперхнулся смешком и был вознагражден быстрой улыбкой Ируки. – ...слушай внимательно. Ты стоишь слишком далеко от черты. Три шага вперед, размах и бросок. – Слова сопровождали действия, и еще пять кегель оказались сбитыми.  
Не то чтобы Какаши интересовался счетом. Он по-прежнему созерцал... формы Ируки.  
– Придется еще раз продемонстрировать, – невинно сказал он.  
Ирука фыркнул, разворачиваясь к нему лицом, и упер руки в бока.  
– Неплохая попытка. Твоя очередь.  
Руки Какаши поползли в стороны, как и его усмешка.  
– Но, Ирука-сенсей, это же последняя просьба умирающего.  
– Да что ты. – Ирука подошел к нему и, схватив его маску, сдернул ее вниз. – Без нее ты врешь гораздо хуже.  
– Я не вру! Это моя последняя просьба, и я – умирающий! – Нелегко было притворяться печальным, пока Ирука смотрел на него с такой знающей ухмылкой.  
Чунин подхватил шар Какаши, подбросил его и всучил Какаши.  
– Встань лицом к дорожке.  
Когда Какаши так и сделал, Ирука положил руку ему на плечо, а вторую – на ребра, ниже ожогов. Джонин чувствовал жар тела позади него, ощущал каждое движение другого шиноби, пока его подталкивали и направляли в нужное место.  
– А теперь прими нужную позу.  
– Ох, сенсей, вы так прямолинейны, – пробормотал он. Из-за спины донесся сдавленный смешок Ируки, и Какаши почувствовал его дыхание на своей шее. И улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что черная ткань болталась внизу на горле.  
– Так, шаг вперед. Хорошо, еще один. Хорошо... Не врежь мне по яйцам, когда будешь замахиваться!  
Какаши согнулся пополам от смеха, стоило Ируке отпрыгнуть, хватаясь за свой пах, словно по нему действительно попали. Ниндзя-Копия даже выронил свой шар, и он медленно покатился прочь и врезался в стенку желоба, продолжая крутиться.  
– Вижу, – выдавил он, – что твоя техника действительно помогает.  
Шар остановился на полпути к черте.  
– Ресницы Будды, – пробормотал Ирука.  
Смех охватил Какаши еще сильнее.  
– Похоже, я смогу победить только с помощью этого, – объявил он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к бару кегельбана.  
– С помощью чего? – заинтересовался Ирука.  
– Выпивки.  
– Не думаю, что результаты станут прямо лучше!  
Какаши даже не замедлил шаг, продолжая посмеиваться.  
– А я и не говорил, что это для меня, – вполголоса отозвался он. Быстрый взгляд назад показал, что Ирука схватил очередной шар и настойчиво катит к желобу, как в какой-то увеличенной версии бильярда. Столкнуть одно с другим...  
Оба остановились. То, как удрученно обмяк Ирука, было заметно даже с такого расстояния.  
Лопаясь от смеха, Какаши дошел до бара – он решил, что все кегельбаны обзаводятся собственными барами, чтобы постоянные клиенты играли вот так вот – на редкость промазывая, – и облокотился о стойку из вишневого дерева.  
– Три пива. Одно отнести... – он повернулся и махнул в угол, где куталась в тени знакомая фигура в маске. – ...Вон туда.  
– Д... Для АНБУ? – осторожно уточнил бармен.  
– Единственного и неповторимого. – Какаши, улыбаясь, оплатил напитки, после чего забрал свои два пива и пошел назад.  
Ирука ухитрился пройти с помощью чакры по дорожке, столкнуть дальше оба шара и уже возвращался на место, когда Какаши вернулся.  
– Очень даже неплохо, – сухо заметил Какаши, вручая одну из кружек чунину. Подождал, пока Ирука не начнет пить, и добавил скучающим тоном:  
– Рад видеть, что ты можешь управлять шарами. – К его огромному удовольствию, Ирука поперхнулся и чуть не расплескал пиво по всему залу.  
А потом его темные глаза загорелись, и он посмотрел на Какаши.  
– Жаль, что той ночью тебя тут не было, а то ты бы это уже понял.  
Какаши помедлил, обдумывая возможности. Но промолчал и, под звуки смеха Ируки, сделал большой глоток.

***

  
Ирука рассмеялся, и смех пролился на обожженную душу Какаши словно бальзам. Сильная рука махнула в сторону другого созвездия:  
– А это Шалтай-Болтай, и...  
– Погоди-ка, погоди-ка, – прервал его Какаши, тряся головой. – Это что? Похоже на набор звуков. Ты даже не попытался придумать.  
Во взгляде, брошенном на него чунином, читалось потрясение.  
– Набор звуков? Вот уж нет! Ты что, в детстве не читал про Шалтай-Болтая?  
Какаши уставился на него. Что-то в выражении его лица просто умоляло о продолжении безумства, так что Ирука начал петь, смотря на Какаши так, словно ожидал, что тот подхватит:  
– Шалтай-Болтай  
Сидел на стене.  
Шалтай-Болтай   
Свалился во сне.  
Неверие на лице Какаши сменилось ужасом.  
– Хватит. У меня сейчас мозг вытечет через уши.  
Чунина это только подзадорило, и он принялся сопровождать песню энергичными жестами:  
– Вся королевская конница,  
Вся королевская рать  
Не может Шалтая  
Не может Болтая,   
Шалтая-Болтая,  
Болтая-Шалтая  
Шалтая-Болтая собрать!  
В молчании, что последовало за этим, Какаши показалось, что он слышит, как рушится его психика.  
– Мучительней этого я еще ничего не слышал.  
– В детстве это была моя любимая книжка.  
– Готов поспорить, что ты был любимцем всех учителей и всегда носил заранее связанные шнурки, чтобы сэкономить время другим детям   
Ирука разразился смехом, откидываясь назад, на локти.  
– Мне было  _четыре_. И это был мультик! Там были хорошие песни.  
Какаши задумчиво кивнул.  
– Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему мы почти проиграли Третью Войну Шиноби... – За свое замечание он удостоился подзатыльника, но даже не попытался увернуться. На нем не было маски, и когда он усмехался, на его зубах отражался лунный свет.  
– Ну и зануда же ты, ты в курсе? Тоже мне гений. Даже не знает Шалтай-Болтая.  
– А, может, я как раз нормальный, а вот твои плебейские вкусы испорчены Шурум-Буруем.  
 _– Шалтай-Болтаем._  
– Шарай-Бораем? – Ему опять врезали. И за дело. Он повернулся к Ируке, смотря, как чунин растягивается рядом с ним в темноте раннего утра. Знание, что он умрет, придало ему храбрости. Или глупости. – Знаешь, Ирука, если бы мне довелось пожить чуточку подольше, думаю, ты бы мне понравился. Наверное, я бы стал постоянно околачиваться поблизости, мешая самому себе. Возможно, даже бы попытался тебя соблазнить.  
– Ты уже попытался, чуть раньше, – вставил Ирука с ленивой улыбкой, не открывая глаз. – Тем пивом. Жалкая попытка.  
– Хм, согласен. В голове не было ничего, кроме мыслей о приближающейся смерти. – Если обернуть все в шутку, выходило даже забавно  
– Извинения, извинения... Если бы ты не был таким гением, ты бы в жизни не догадался, как повернуть вспять то дзюцу. Так что тебе некого винить, кроме самого себя.  
На какой-то момент Какаши показалось, что это уже чересчур. Потом он заставил себя рассмеяться, наслаждаясь ответной улыбкой Ируки. Тот, растянувшись, лежал рядом, в лунном свете его черты окрасились в призрачно-белые и голубые цвета Пересекающий нос шрам, оставленный холодным клинком, изгиб подбородка – жесткий, как камень. В нем была сила – не зависящая от того, как быстро он бегает и какими дзюцу владеет. В нем была целеустремленность и воля, стойкость и надежность, говорившие – что бы ни случилось, он со всем справится. Он преодолел худшее, и все остальное тоже преодолеет.  
Ирука открыл глаза – темные омуты под густыми ресницами, черные изогнутые линии бровей. Долгие секунды он смотрел на Какаши, и Какаши спрашивал себя, что он видит. Мужчину, клона, джонина, фальшивку? Но потом Ирука выпростал руку и успокаивающе положил ее ему на предплечье. Мозолистым пальцем прошелся по мягкой ткани, поглаживая шрам под тканью.  
– Если бы тебе довелось пожить чуточку подольше, – тихо сказал Ирука, – думаю, ты бы мне тоже понравился. Скорее всего, я бы позволил тебе мешать самому себе. – Он замолчал, обдумывая. – Вероятно, я бы даже позволил себя соблазнить. – На его губах играла улыбка, смягчая жесткие черты лица. – Но тебе пришлось бы доказать свое умение, в противном случае я бы рассказал детям о твоей жалкой сосиске, а те поделились бы со своими родителями, и следующее, что ты бы услышал – как Туманники обсуждают твой крошечный член.  
Несколько минут господствовали ночь и тишина. Потом Какаши хихикнул. Фыркнул. И засмеялся.  
– Постараюсь не забыть, Ирука-сенсей.  
Ирука усмехнулся, но руки не отнял. Когда смех между умер, успокаивающее поглаживание руки Какаши и их ровное дыхание стали единственным признаком жизни на спящей улице.  
– Если я вольюсь в Хатаке, – медленно произнес Какаши, – и мое присоединение сделает его меньшей сволочью... Ты захочешь снова его увидеть?  
– Нет. – Ни секунды на раздумья. – Извини. Он утратил такое право.  
Какая-то часть его была разочарована, но, к его удивлению, по большому счету, он так и думал. Какаши кивнул.  
– Ты пойдешь со мной завтра к Хокаге? Ты ведь не обязан. Эскорт у меня будет. Но я бы не возражал... – Он бы не возражал, чтобы при его смерти рядом был кто-то, сочувствующий ему. Даже если все думали о нем только как о клоне, он  _не чувствовал_  себя клоном, и если бы был хоть кто-то, кто это понимал...  
Ирука сел, провел ладонью по необожженному плечу Какаши и вниз по спине, проследив линию позвоночника.  
– Я почту за честь пойти завтра с тобой. – И биение сердца спустя добавил:   
– Ты не заслуживаешь пройти через такое в одиночку.  
Какаши что-то отпустило внутри. Он отвел глаза, коротко кивнул и прижался к теплому телу рядом. Любую другую смерть он встретил бы в одиночестве, да и эту бы подобало встретить наедине, лицом к лицу. Но он был не обязан это делать. Он умирал: не было больше причин казаться сильным и лишенным эмоций, идеальным ниндзя. Это было естественно – подпустить кого-то ближе, хотя бы на несколько последних часов.  
И он не мог бы выбрать никого лучше.


	6. Chapter 6

Легкость ночи исчезла вместе с пробуждением. Он не позавтракал. Какое значение имело, поест он или нет? Как будто он нуждался в пище. Общение, что так успокаивало его днем ранее, было натянутым. Было ошибкой с его стороны просить Ируку сопровождать его сегодня. Не стоило этого делать. Несколько часов до своей смерти он вполне мог побыть несчастным; с другой стороны, впоследствии такое поведение могло сказаться на самом Ируке. Было бы куда добрее оставить чунина и уйти.  
Но он не мог.  
Ему было неинтересно даже поглядывать на разгуливавшего по дому чунина, на котором после душа были лишь фланелевые штаны да шрамы. Его ум был поглощен мыслями обо всем – и ни о чем. Это было совсем не так, как в битве, где знаешь, что можешь умереть в любой момент. Это было...  
Это было жутко.  
Когда в дверь постучали, было уже не «слишком рано». Какаши встал и, словно это могло оттянуть неизбежное, застыл, глядя на деревянные доски пола. Так что это Ируке, уже переодевшемуся в черную униформу, пришлось идти из крохотной кухни и открывать дверь.  
АНБУ, стоявший снаружи, склонил голову и сделал шаг назад. Команда осталась непроизнесенной.  
Какаши медленно выпрямился. Отчаяние дрожью прошло по всем мышцам, вместе с инстинктивным желанием жить, древнем, как само человечество. Может, дзюцу не получится. Может, он ошибся. Может, Хокаге передумала и решила, что два Какаши лучше, чем один.  
Ирука натянул свой бронежилет, завязал волосы в хвост и безмолвно вышел вслед за Какаши. Молчаливая поддержка, хотя бы такая.  
Какаши был рад его присутствию. Он глубоко вздохнул, питаясь силой другого мужчины, и вышел на улицу.  
Они не стали бежать к Башне. Эскорт сопровождал их, но никто не пытался их торопить.  
Небрежная прогулка оказалось удачной во всех смыслах. Спрятала внутреннюю опустошенность, например. Скрыла боль и усталость. Утаила страх, отчаяние и дрожь рук, засунутых в карманы так, словно все в мире его не волновало.  
Башня приблизилась слишком быстро.  
Хвала всем богам, они не заставили его ждать. Вместо этого целая толпа – шестеро, считая Какаши с Ирукой – тихо проследовали в кабинет Цунаде, где уже ожидали Хатаке с Анко, а также сама Хокаге и двое других АНБУ. Эскорт Какаши поклонился и исчез, один за другим, кроме одного, который вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Цунаде махнула в сторону стула.  
– Я лучше постою, – сказал Какаши, прекрасно зная, что Хатаке лениво ссутулился в метре от него. Он даже не смотрел на другого себя. Не мог этого вынести.  
– Да как хочешь. Ты готов повернуть вспять то дзюцу? – Цунаде тоже встала, увеличив число пустых стульев в комнате – все, кроме одного, на котором сидела Анко и чистила ногти кунаем. Какаши ощущал Ируку, стоявшего позади него, и барьер против его чакры. Он на миг задумался, останется ли у него достаточно сознания, чтобы потом, когда все закончится, по-прежнему опознавать энергию Ируки как знакомую, хотя и знал, что нет. Он просто развеется и впитается, становясь единым целым. От одной только мысли в груди образовалась пустота.  
Но отступать было уже некуда, и причин для отсрочки тоже не осталось. Какаши коротко кивнул Цунаде, поворачивая вспять чакру. Он вспоминал узор: он всплывал под веком его глаза-Шарингана. И видел: исказить здесь, добавить силы тут и новый символ вон там. Чакра потекла по каналам вспять, но он игнорировал жгучую вспышку боли от такого неестественного движения, фокус чакры стал горячее и ярче, и – зная, что через секунду исчезнет – уцепился за воспоминания о друзьях и семье, собрал воедино всю память о том, что было ему дорого и близко, и завершил дзюцу.  
Мир схлопнулся и взорвался, ввергнув его в калейдоскоп боли и красок.  
Долгую секунду спустя он осознал, что остался самим собой. Он ждал, пока начнет исчезать, хотя всеми силами цеплялся за свои мысли.  
Он все еще был самим собой. Какаши глубоко вздохнул – раз, другой, ожидая исчезновения.  
Он по-прежнему был самим собой.  
Он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Цунаде, ошарашенно смотревшую то на него, то куда-то вбок и опять на него, на лице было написано полнейшее изумление. Он повернулся.  
Анко перестала полировать ногти и сидела, удивленно уставившись на пол – на ковер, где слабо дымилась подпалина.  
– Какаши, – тихо сказал Ирука. И положил руку ему на плечо.  
Какаши зашатался под ее весом. Весом плоти и мышц. Костей, сухожилий и  _осознания самого себя_. Он был тут, здесь, а другой Какаши – исчез. Он видел самого себя, растворяющегося в дыму...  
Но он был  _здесь_ , и его сердце внезапно пустилось вскачь, гулко отдаваясь в висках. Какаши покачнулся, когда перед глазами все пошло спиралью, мутнея, а шум вокруг лавиной накатил на барабанные перепонки. У него подкосились ноги.  
Чьи-то руки поймали его и обхватили под грудью, кто-то выругался, а к спине прижалось чужое тело. Когда мир вновь обрел яркость и четкость, он обнаружил, что сидит, согнувшись, на полу, упираясь лбом в ковер.  
Один голос донесся до него первым – самый тихий из всех, звучащий около его уха, исходящий от тела того, кто прижимался к нему и гладил его по спине – вверх и вниз:  
– Просто дыши, Какаши. Вот и все. Продолжай дышать. Ровно и медленно. – Ирука. Какаши сфокусировался на успокаивающем тоне, втягивая воздух в легкие.  
– Я живой.  
Ирука засмеялся.  
– Да.  
– Не клон.  
– Нет.  
– Похоже, – язвительно начала Цунаде, словно его существование – доказывающее ошибочность ее теорий – стало ее личным оскорблением, – мы должны были уяснить, что ты – настоящий, как только ты пришел со способом разрушения дзюцу.  
Следующим вмешался голос Ируки, сухой и бесстрастный.  
– Если ты закончил с обмороками...  
Какаши сел прямо, врезавшись при этом затылком в лицо Ируки. Тот сдал назад, Какаши потер затылок, и они оба выругались.  
– Ты не можешь быть настоящим! – завопила Анко на всю комнату. – Он – настоящий!  
Ему на помощь пришел Ибики.  
– Очевидно, не он. – Он опустился на колени, и Какаши ощутил, как в него полился поток лечащей чакры, облегчая головную боль.  
– Отличная работа, шиноби, – прошептал мужчина только для ушей Какаши. Затем встал, отодвинулся, а Анко продолжала жаловаться.  
И тут Какаши внезапно  _вспомнил_. Память, ранее принадлежавшая качественно сделанному клону.  
– Ох, Анко... – протянул он. – Что, в первый же день?  
– Чего? Он настаивал!  
– Котецу! – скомандовала Цунаде. – У Ируки сломан нос. Отведешь его в госпиталь?  
Какаши развернулся, немного суматошно, и наконец-то посмотрел на чунина. Тот смуглыми ладонями прикрывал лицо, его глаза слезились, а по запястьям стекала кровь.  
– Все х'р'шо! – невнятно пробормотал он, но при этом на «хорошо» не выглядел.  
– Изумо, отведи Какаши домой.  
– Со мной-то точно все хорошо. – Он вцепился в спинку ближайшего стула и заставил себя встать на ноги, собираясь следовать за Котецу и Ирукой. Мир вокруг закружился. Он усилил хватку.  
– Да уж, выглядишь ты хорошим-хорошим – вот только свалишься сейчас. Иди домой и отоспись. У тебя вся чакра ходуном ходит.  
– Подождите. – Он с трудом отвел взгляд, когда Ирука и Котецу скрылись за углом, и заставил себя развернуться к Цунаде. – Мне нужен стиратель памяти, а то я продолжаю видеть обнаженную Анко.  
– Ах ты сволочь! – Анко швырнула в него стулом. Изумо его перехватил.  
– Я тебе лучше пошлю бутылку водки, – сочувственно ответила Цунаде. – А теперь иди и ложись в постель.   
Он бы с этим поспорил. Вот только у него уже не было сил.

***

  
Он проснулся от тихого стука и мутным взглядом обвел свою комнатушку, пытаясь определить источник шума. Из-за опущенных штор было темно, хотя ткань штор чуть светилась наружным светом.  
Вновь застучали.  
Какаши сполз с кровати, грохнулся об пол и привел себя в вертикальное положение. Распутал себя из покрывала и, шатаясь, пошел к двери.  
– Чего? – невнятно спросил он, зевая.  
Брови Ируки взмыли вверх, и он отступил на полшага назад, на его лице появилось настороженное выражение.  
– Просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Запустив пальцы в волосы в тщетной попытке придать им видимость порядка, Какаши отступил от двери и дал чунину войти.  
– Да. Отлично себя чувствую. А твой нос?  
Криво улыбнувшись, Ирука дотронулся до кончика носа, другой рукой перехватывая ручку большого пакета.  
– Вылечили. Врачи у нас все совершенствуютcя и совершенствуются. Ты больше в обмороки не падал?  
Какаши выпрямился и посмотрел на чунина, снявшего сандалии и прошедшего внутрь.  
– Я не падаю в обмороки.  
– Да, конечно. Я тебя уже ловил. И еще раз поработал бы твоей кушеткой, если ты думаешь, что такое может повториться...  
– И я не теряю сознания!  
В глазах Ируки заплясали смешинки. Какаши пару секунд смотрел на него, потом разразился смехом.  
– В общем, ты живой, – улыбнулся Ирука.  
Какаши развел руками и поклонился.  
– Нормально себя чувствуешь?   
Полубессознательно он поднял руку и провел ею по волосам. Он говорил с Ирукой, рассказывал то, что никогда бы никому не сказал, если бы знал, что останется жить. Хотя, оглядываясь в прошлое... Ну, там было много чего смущающего. Но ничего, о чем он бы сейчас жалел.  
– Вроде бы, – тихо ответил он. – Хорошо.  
Ирука оглядел скудно обставленную квартиру.  
– Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но ты заставил Цунаде здорово поволноваться. После того, как упал в обморок.  
Искорки в глазах подсказали Какаши, что его дразнят. Так что он всего лишь изогнул серебристую бровь и воздержался от комментариев.  
– О?  
– Ты проспал больше суток.  
Это заставило его замолчать. Он повернулся, оглядывая комнату, словно что-то в ней могло подсказать, какой сегодня день. Разве что календарь – да и тот давал ему на выбор целый месяц.  
– Не должен был.  
– Но так и случилось. Ты потерял сознание – повезло еще, что я был рядом, чтобы подхватить тебя, – сломал мне нос, а потом на сутки провалился в сон.  
Этого он уже не выдержал.  
– Я не терял сознание!  
– Тогда для тебя плохие новости – именно это ты и сделал. Это даже записали в твою медкарту. – Ирука усмехнулся, показывая зубы. – А теперь хорошие новости – я принес тебе поесть, заодно проверил, что ты не свалился в обморок, пока меня не было. – Он приподнял пакет, который все еще держал в руке, и Какаши впервые заметил, как вкусно от него пахнет едой.  
– Ты святой, – произнес он со всей честностью умирающего.  
Ирука хихикнул.  
– Ага. А еще спасаю прекрасных дам, попавших в беду. Но только в свободное от работы время!  
– И ловишь потерявших сознание джонинов. – Под звуки смеха Ируки Какаши принял пакет. Там были контейнеры, бережно поставленные друг на друга, с едой, достаточной для двоих человек. Какаши достал тарелки и разложил им риса, полив его сверху кисло-сладким подливой, по куску курицы с какой-то лимонной приправой, а также зеленого горошка и брокколи, утопающей в соусе. Он сглотнул слюну; его желудок немедленно согласился с Ирукой: прошло уже более суток.  
От этой мысли сразу же дал о себе знать мочевой пузырь.  
– Вот ведь, – пробормотал он, всучил чунину тарелку и палочки и скрылся в ванной. И чего ему стоило, как подумал он несколько секунд спустя, проснуться и откликнуться на зов природы хоть чуточку пораньше. И все же он был впечатлен тем, как успешно и надежно его тело подавляло этот весьма определенный зов.  
Последние остатки сонливости ушли из глаз, и он вернулся в комнату; Ирука уже сидел на футоне – сложенном наподобие дивана – с тарелкой на коленях.  
Какаши был  _живым_. Живым, чувствующим запах пищи и ужинающим с другом – живым настолько, что у него был друг. Друг, слизывающий с палочки соус, прежде чем ухватить очередной кусочек белого мяса.  
Джонин медленно поднял тарелку, обдумывая. И отслеживая ход своих мыслей. Он был живым. И в ближайшем будущем стариться не собирался. Все его тело пылало зарядом бодрости.  
– У Цунаде есть идеи, почему я выжил, а он нет? – Не было нужды уточнять, кто это – «он».  
– Только та, что ты – настоящий. Отчитаться о происшедшем мог кто угодно, включая клона, плюс ключом должно было служить то, как ты все воспринимал. Ты постоянно пытался во всем разобраться и переживал – как и положено любому хорошему ниндзя, а твой клон кувыркался с Анко.  
Какаши поморщился от нахлынувших образов.  
– Умоляю, не напоминай.  
Ирука рассмеялся.  
Какаши чуть улыбнулся, вновь глядя на него. Итогом последних дней стало то, что у него появился друг. Друг, а не «знакомый», что подразумевает обоюдную симпатию. Причем они обошлись без всякой пыли в глаза и распушивания хвостов... Совместное кувыркание вдруг стало выглядеть весьма заманчиво. По сути, оно представлялось так же живо, как он себя чувствовал. Какаши ел горошек и рассматривал чунина: поздний полдень чуть пробивался через шторы и превращал отдельные пряди его темных волос в жидкое золото, золотил его четкий профиль. Широкие руки и мозолистые пальцы, мускулы, бугрящиеся под черной униформой шиноби. Ниточка шрама, пересекающая нос.  
– Будешь пялиться, на ладонях шерсть вырастет, – заметил Ирука, даже не смотря на него.  
Какаши медленно расплылся в улыбке, танцующей походкой подходя к футону и усаживаясь рядом.  
– Запомню. Я живой.  
Ирука усмехнулся, очевидно, весьма довольный этим простым фактом.  
– Я знаю.   
– Однажды я сказал, что мог бы постоянно околачиваться поблизости.  
Глаза Ируки зажглись новым светом. Он откинулся назад, задумчиво глядя на Какаши.  
– Хм-м... Однако рискуешь – я могу взять и согласиться.  
– И еще я сказал, что мог бы соблазнить тебя. – Какаши отставил тарелку на низенький столик. Он был голоден, но здесь и сейчас было время для других, гораздо более притягательных занятий.  
Ирука постукивал кончиками палочек по губам, обдумывая.  
– Да, помню. Тогда ты был ужасно настойчив. – Какаши забрал у него тарелку – чунин не возражал. – Возможно, если ты и впрямь гений, я бы тебе разрешил.  
Какаши неторопливо улыбнулся.  
– Думаю, я могу это доказать.  
– Да ну? – засомневался Ирука.  
– Я могу спеть песенку про Шалтай-Болтая, хотя слышал ее всего один раз.  
Наградой стал удивленный смех, и Какаши быстро наклонился вперед, ловя его своими губами. Рот под ним все еще улыбался, даже когда Ирука прижался ближе, запуская пальцы в гриву Какаши.  
В жизни существовало множество вещей, по которым он бы скучал. И это определенно была одна из них.  
  
 **Конец**


End file.
